Kombat Chat
by Emperor K. Rool
Summary: After the events of MK 11 multiple timelines have spilled over into one another. Reptile, having accepted that he is not really a fighter tries to find any surviving Zaterrans by hosting a late night talk show. The Saurian ninja interviews characters from across every Mortal Kombat timeline, game, and movie. MK 2nd timeline Shinnok is first. Your reviews decide who's next.
1. Shinnok

**I do not own Mortal Kombat—that would be Ed Boon and the folks at Netherrealm Studios. I don't own Mortal Kombat Annihilation but have it on DVD.**

Millenia of isolation had taken Syzoth down some pretty dark places—no scratch that, _timelines_ of isolation had taken him to some pretty unbelievable places. In one he had been an obedient slave to Shao Khan and Shang Tsung before betraying them to Shinnok and Quan Chi, if what he'd learned of his pat iteration was right. At least in that timeline he got to become the Dragon King and unleash fury on all his enemies—or was that him or Onaga? The details were a little hazy there. Making Raiden—who had destroyed the original Saurian homeworld on Earth, Shang Tsung—who had enslaved him, and Quan Chi—who had lied to him, burn; feeling their bones crush under his heals would have had to be satisfying.

But, then if it was Onaga and not him, he was just a minion again. Syzoth let out a sigh. He was a perpetual looser. He'd never get a date with this reputation. He was already hurt in that department by being the last Zaterran in the timeline. If he was just the last Zaterran male that would be a different story, then he would be assured a romantic partner and a chance to continue his species, but despite all this talk about there being another Zaterran, he couldn't tell if that was in every timeline or if they were even female.

"No, man, Khameleon's a chick," he'd heard Johnny Cage say one time,

"No, I'm pretty sure Chameleon's a dude," Kenshi had replied.

Syzoth resigned himself to the fact that he was never going to get the girl in his timeline. Fortunately, ever since Kronika's latest shenanigans, the timelines had been bleeding over, one into another. Now Syzoth finally had the chance to make others share in his agony, by exploiting their most shameful personal secrets on intertemporal television. His show _Kombat Chat_ was getting rave reviews from Earthrealm idiots like Johnny Cage, but that wasn't what satisfied Syzoth. Ratings were only important in that they could renew his show each year for a new season. No, the good part was inflicting crushing wounds on his opponents, er, guests with words that struck more deeply than any fist or fang.

Syzoth licked his fangs in anticipation. Tonight he would skewer his three biggest enemies in one interview, and would leave Shao Khan crying like a baby. Heck he'd probably get in some jabs at Shinnok's mom Kronika too, since she had not been attentive to everything her son had done in his time as an Elder God.

He swiveled his chair to address the audience. "Folks, we have a special guest tonight. One who has caused more pain and suffering to the realms than all Khans, sorcerers, cyborgs, Black or Red Dragons, or Chaos clerics put together. Please let's hear it for the Elder God of death, Shinnok!"

The audience cheered as a decrepit slender figure in red robes made his way to the couch next to Syzoth's desk.

"Long have I waited. Events are proceeding as I have foreseen." Shinnok said this with utter seriousness. No one noticed that he was giving a rather pathetic Emperor Palpatine impression.

"Yes," Syzoth hissed. "You've been around since before the first tournament in every timeline. Did you foresee all that would happen with your amulet?"

Shinnok cocked an eyebrow.

"You mean when Milleena stole it? Yes, she played right into Quan Chi's hands. We knew that Shao Khan's daughter would be desperate enough to overthrow Kotal that she would risk unleashing my wrath on the realms." Shinnok gave a very palpatinesque cackle.

"Yes it's important that you have that amulet."

"Quite."

"You are pretty pathetic without it. I mean even with it, Johnny Cage kicked your pasty skeletal butt and he's weaker than Cyrax."

"My power is absolute, Zaterran!"

Boos erupted from the audience. Shinnok paused for a minute as he recognized that these boos were directed at him.

"Keep telling yourself that, Shinnok. You're nothing without Quan Chi. Your plans to manipulate Shao Khan, that was Quan Chi. The revenants, Scorpion, the first Sub-Zero, that was all Quan Chi too. On your own all you managed to do was loose your Elder God status."

Syzoth had carefully set his trap and Shinnok took the bait.

"I destroyed your homeworld, Raptor!"

Syzoth didn't break down in tears or boil with rage. He just shrugged the comment off with a dismissive, "That was Raiden."

"I managed to turn Raiden dark, that's got to count for something," Shinnok huffed. He seriously did not consider himself weak. How could he? Title or no, he was, after all, an Elder God.

"Shinnok, let me tell you something about that amulet. It had powers but it wasn't as strong as your original."

"What?" The former Elder God was truly puzzled for the first time.

"The amulet that the First Sub-Zero stole for Quan Chi, your sorcerer kept that one for himself, in case you ever tried to betray him."

"So, Quan Chi—

"Was killed by Scorpion, not you."

Shinnok pale face grew pink as blood flow increased.

"Your point, Reptile?"

"My point is that we are both losers. I'm a looser henchman, and you're a looser boss. I've made peace with being a looser in Mortal Kombat, which is why I host this show now. You on the other hand can't get over this obsession with being the biggest bad. Wake up Shinnok! You are not Onaga!"

Shinnok was silent for a time. Then a smile formed on his lips.

"You think you know me, Reptile? Yes I wanted to be seen as the biggest bad, but that was only the means to an end not the end itself."

"And what was your real goal then?"

Shinnok cackled, again in a Palpatine voice, "Your piecing it together will be your undoing! I want, plain and simply, to merge all the realms and reverse what Mom and the other Titans did to Dad."

This interested Syzoth. He knew Kronika was Shinnok and Cetrion's mother, but who was their father?

"You have a father?" Syzoth asked a bit surprised.

"Yes, and I actually loved him before Mom and the other Titans sealed him away."

"Hmm," Syzoth gave a rattling purr. If Shinnok was going to spill his guts about a new Titan, Syzoth should do some fact checking. Fortunately, that's what his second guest was for.

"Well, Shinnok, I can't really help with your father, but we do have a special guest who's here just for you."

The muscles in Shinnok's face instinctively tensed before the word, "Who?" escaped his lips, but by now Reptile was already looking at the audience.

"Let's welcome Shinnok's mom, the Titan of time, Kronika."

Cheers erupted as the bald woman floated gracefully to the couch without her feet touching the ground once. She smiled at Shinnok.

"Hello, Shinnok. Mommy's back."

"How could you do this to me—on interrealm television!?" The former Elder God of death whined.

"Everything I've done," she said as she glided onto the couch, finally letting her feat rest on the studio floor, "has been to keep the realms in balance. You and your sister must be locked in a dance that never ends. It is the only thing—"

"Keeping the realms from remerging and Dad from returning?" Shinnok said like a surely child.

Syzoth was stunned to hear this.

"You mean your father is the One Being?"

"You don't know him like I know him," Shinnok said.

"I was the host of his vessel Onaga in a few timlines," Syzoth retorted.

"Neither of you know him like I know him," Kronika said.

"Thank the Elder Gods," Syzoth said.

"Ugh," Kronika groaned in exasperation. "No! I mean you don't know what he tried to do to the other Titans. Cthulhu was clear that the Norbert could not replace him."

"Norbert?" Syzoth asked.

"That's the One Being's name. Cthulhu is the eldest of us. He has enormous tentacles and a giant maw. Sonya Blade kills him and takes his powers in one timeline."

Syzoth frowned. "So why didn't he have you wipe Sonya from the timeline."

"No one foresaw a timeline in which I lost to Sonya. I've since learned that there were as many divergent timelines as there were Kombatants. I was focused only on Raiden and Liu Kang."

"Tunnel vision, anyone?" Syzoth said before shifting his weight in the chair and leaning forward.

"So what would happen if there were no realms, and this was just a simple power struggle between Cthulhu and," Syzoth giggled, "Norbert?'

"Oh, nothing much I expect. But considering the realms, they would all be destroyed."

"Which I for the record would be fine with if I got Dad back," Shinnok said.

Syzoth looked at Shinnok's decrepit visage again, seeing for the first time someone he could relate to. Not a power hungry being wanting to dominate, but a sad child.

"This is just so ironic, considering what you did to your own children."

"What are you talking about?" The former Elder God asked.

"Remember the Elder Goddess of thunder and the protectress of Outworld?"

"Youthful flings," Shinnok said trying to dismiss the matter.

Kronika grasped what Reptile was aiming for.

"I have long given thought to whether or not Shinnok is father to Raiden and Shao Khan," Kronika said.

"You don't know?" Syzoth said a little schocked.

"There were a lot of short term pairings between us Elder Gods. Any of the next generation could have any one of us males as a father. I'm surprised you haven't thrown Fujin at me."

Syzoth took a deep breath before calmly saying, "Shinnok, Shinnok, Shinnok, look at the worst timeline. Look at _Annihilation!_"

Kronika quickly silenced Reptile.

"How can you call that one the worst? You're not the last Zaterran there."

"If its extinction or having to listen to everyone having over the top cheesy dialogue, I pick extinction. If were just Johnny Cage I could deal with it, but not when its coming from Shao Khan, Sindel, and pretty much everyone."

"I'm not familiar with this timeline," Shinnok said.

"Basically, you're Raiden and Shao Khan's dad. And you have a Swiss accent."

"Argh!" Shinnok cried. "Of all Earthrealm I hate Sweden the most!"

"O…K…" Syzoth said trying to figure out what Shinnok was getting at.

"I don't sound Swedish in any other timeline, do I?"

"I said 'Swiss.'" Syzoth repeated.

"Same thing," Shinnok replied.

"Anyway I hate that timeline, but you'd love it. You actually are the credible bigger bad behind Shao Khan there."

"I thought I was in all timelines."

"No, no! Remember what I told you about Quan Chi using your amulet behind your back. _He's_ the intelligent big bad after Shao Khan. You are just the one who distracts us from Quan Chi's plans."

Shinnok's face grew pink with rage once more.

"I am Quan Chi's master!"

"Darling, maybe the Zaterran has a point. You have always been too trusting of Quan Chi. And then D'Vorah."

"D'Vorah retrieved my amulet—

"You're fake amulet," Syzoth said

—from Milleena."

"And planned to lay eggs inside you while you transformed into your corrupted self so that the Kytinn hive could absorb your power and eat you."

Shinnok lifted his hand and a portal materialized behind Syzoth's chair. A giant skeletal hand grasped Reptile.

"I am Shinnok, Elder God of death. I am no one's pawn."

"Funny," Syzoth rasped, "Your son said the same thing about the same guy."

"Raiden may or may not be my son, but he has certainly never been Quan Chi's pawn."

"I meant your other one," Syzoth wheezed

"Shao Khan was my pawn! Quan Chi was just the middleman."

"Think of the way Quan Chi talked to you, and the way he talked to Shao Khan."

Shinnok took Syzoth at his word and thought. The skeletal hand stopped squeezing, and Syzoth breathed in deep lungfulls of oxygen. The hand dropped him and disappeared back through the portal.

"Quan Chi! I will tear out his liver!"

"My son, I am proud of you," Kronika said.

Shinnok spun to face her, "Quiet, Mom! You and Cetrion picked Cthulhu over Dad. The realms will only find their true balance when I merge them all and unleash him."

"You really should consider joining your son then. Merging the realms is kinda what he's been trying to do for eons."

"Very well! I shall go to Outworld. Shao Khan and I will be the deadly alliance, and we shall cause all realms to cower before the wrath of Norbert!"

Shinnok teleported away.

Kronika stared at Syzoth.

"I hope your happy with what you have just unleashed."


	2. Liu Kang and Kitana

I'm still not Ed Boon or connected with Netherealm Studios in any capacity.

Syzoth returned to his desk hafter the applause died down from his altogether not too funny monologue. Fortunately, the heart of the show was his interviews with fellow kombatants, and he had two special guests tonight—guests who could help him with his true objective of restoring the Saurian species.

"Folks, there's no denying that things have been crazy ever since Kronika messed with the spacetime continuum. Alternate timelines keep spilling over into one another, and everything seems possible, but my guests tonight have dedicated themselves to cleaning up the timeline. Please welcome Fire God Liu Kang and Time Empress Kitana!"

Cheers erupted as the heroes of the Mortal Kombat Tournament arrived on stage. Syzoth rose to greet them and politely nodded to them. They returned the gesture as Syzoth motioned to the couch.

As the two heroes took their seats, Syzoth began speaking.

"Liu, Kitana, I must say you are looking much better than when I last saw you."

"Yes, it has been crazy, Reptile, going from being revenants to gods and having our past and present selves merge," Liu Kang said.

"What's that like?"

"It's like having two sets of memories in our heads, one where we are ourselves and another where we were under Quan Chi's control."

"For me its more like I get dreams of my life in every timeline that I've been part of," Kitana said.

"Have any favorites?"

"Yes, there was one that ended in Shao Khan killing everyone except me on top of a pyramid, and I would have killed him if Raiden hadn't reset the timeline."

"That one's your favorite?" Liu asked in surprise.

"For most of that one my mother was ruling a free Edenia."

"Oh, that's awesome!" Liu said.

"It sounds great and good for Edenia, but what about the other realms Shao Khan conquered?"

"I would have ruled them all in peace with Shao Khan gone."

"And when you say that Shao Khan killed everyone, did it include…"

"Yes, it included you, Reptile. All of the Kombatants except me and Raiden."

"Well that timeline sucks," Syzoth said.

"And it's your favorite Kitana, just because you get a few happy years with Sindel?" Liu Kang looked as confused as Reptile looked betrayed.

"I still lose her in the end, Liu. I lose you. But I lead all the realms in peace when Shao Khan is dead. It's sad for us, but we haven't been fighting for ourselves. This is the best ending for Earthrealm and Edenia."

"But not for Zaterra," Syzoth interjected.

"Reptile, there is no more Zaterra," Liu Kang said in a tone that tried to convey sorrow for the saurian's loss as well as a gentle nudge to accept that nothing could be done about it.

Syzoth sighed, threw up his hands, and said, "I know, I know. But there is no more Edenia either."

It was Kitana's turn to be confused. "There was an Edenia in that timeline. It was freed after Liu beat Shao Khan for the third time."

"I beat him three times instead of two? I'm starting to like this timeline," a smile spread on the monk's face.

"Wait," Syzoth held his hand up in a stop motion. "Is this the timeline where Sindel tries me for genocide?"

"Yes," Kitana said slowly, trying to peace together the Saurian's thinking. "You did work for Shao Khan, Reptile."

"I did what I needed to survive. Sindel should know all about that considering she married him."

"We didn't kill you, Reptile. We just sentenced you to hard labor in an unsafe environment. Then you joined Shinnok when he invaded Edenia."

Syzoth spoke loudly and slowly, "Did. What. I. Needed. To. Survive. Really. Rich. Coming. From. Shao. Khan's. wife."

"My mother was doing what she had to to survive. She never loved Shao Khan."

"I was doing what I had to convince him to restore my species. He just took your realm. He took my people!"

"Reptile?" Liu Kang asked. "Are you really saying that you had it worse than Kitana? She lost her father, her mother, her realm—

"When she was a baby! She never knew Jerrod or Sindel, or Edenia for that matter. Most Edenians did fairly well compared to the other groups Shao Khan conquered. Sindel was his empress, Kitana was his princess, Jade, Rain, and Tanya were top generals."

Kitana sprang to her feet and pulled out a steel fan.

"Are you saying we enjoyed it?"

"Until you learned you weren't his daughter. I grew up on Zaterra, saw it get absorbed, remembered my grandparents, parents, siblings, and friends, all dying in Shang Tsung's flesh pits."

Kitana threw the fan at Syzoth. The Raptor ducked out of the way, so instead of decapitating him it merely grazed his cheek. It would definitely leave a mark.

"How dare you compare what you went through personally to what Edeninans went through as a species! You are completely selfish, Reptile."

Syzoth walked to the place in the wall where Kitana's fan was now lodged. He picked it up and absentmindedly fanned himself as he glared at Kitana.

"I'm not selfish, just depressed that I'm the only Zaterran. You were never the only Edeninian."

"No, and I did not personally go through much, but what happens to an entire realm is always worse than what happens to an individual," Kitana said, not wanting to be seen as a self-indulgent spoiled princess.

"I wasn't talking about myself for special sympathy," Syzoth said, "I was using myself as an example of what all Zaterrans went through."

"You aren't the last Zaterran, Reptile. There's still Khameleon."

Syzoth's eyes glowed and he snapped the fan shut before handing it back to Kitana.

"Is Khameleon female?"

"I fought her, so yes," Kitana said.

"No, no, I fought him and he's male."

Reptile sighed and sat back down. "Empress, please forgive my outburst. I just don't want my species to die out in the new timeline."

"Reptile, we can't play favorites," Liu Kang said.

"I'm just asking that my species doesn't go extinct. If our roles were reversed, and I was the God of time, and you were the last human and last Edenian, would you be doing anything differently than what I'm doing now?"

Liu Kang, started to think, stared off into space for a minute, and brought his eyes back to Reptile. "No," he shook his head, "I would be doing exactly what you are doing now."

Syzoth's eyes met Liu Kang's. There was understanding until Liu Kang broke the gaze and said, "But we've just become gods, maybe titans. So I don't know if that means shape the timeline as we think best, or set things in motion and let events play out on their own. Until I'm certain what my role is, I just can't make you or anybody else any promises."

Syzoth breathed in deep and slowly exhaled. "I should've expected this."

"I'm afraid I disagree with Liu," Kitana said. "We cannot let anyone become as powerful as Shao Khan or Shinnok again."

"I can agree with that. No Khan in Outworld means no invasions of Zaterra, Edinia, or the Osh-tec," Syzoth heartily concurred.

"I could grant Kotal protection from Outworld. He was on our side in the end, and Jade can keep him in line."

Syzoth felt his mouth drop.

"You are giving him protection from Outworld_ just_ because he's Jade's boyfriend?"

"Jade has been like a sister to me, so yes."

"Where's the Kitana Khan who made peace between the Osh-tec and Tarkata and what have you done with her, you spoiled palace brat?"

"What did you just call me?"

Liu Kang spoke up, surprisingly on Reptile's side. "Kitana, he has a point. You can't give Kotal a free pass just because he and Jade are lovers."

"It's not that. I trust Kotal—he abdicated to me because he thought I could do a better job. Someone like that cares more about the results of something than what he gets out of it. He resisted Shao Khan. Even Baraka and Sheeva did in the end." She turned to face Reptile, "but you never did! You even spied on me all my life you perverted lizard!"

The audience gasped.

"I worked for Shang Tsung as a personal slave. It was all about creating Milleena."

"And you never said 'no,' to him?"

"I actually did a few times and got beaten for my trouble."

Kitana froze.

"I never knew that."

"I hated Shang Tsung and Shao Khan but was powerless to do anything against them. I just had to hope that if I pleased them, they would restore my species."

"Reptile, I'm sorry. I didn't know."

"So, will you restore Zaterra in the new timeline?"

Liu Kang answered, "We will restore all the realms, but we can't make any promises about what happens to any of them."

"We just won't bring back Shao Khan or Shinnok," Kitana said. "Problem solved."

Liu Kang grimaced, "Then we would be doing just what Kronika did when she tried to erase Raiden."

"But Liu, you defeated Kronika. Her power and responsibilities are ours now. She only tried to erase Raiden after countless tries to reset the timeline with him in it failed."

"I'll second Kitana," Syzoth said. "Give things a go with no Shinnok or Shao Khan and see how that works. If things are screwed up too spectacularously, just reset the timeline and add them back. Although if you want my opinion, get rid of Onaga too."

"That name sounds familiar," Kitana said.

"It should. Khan of Outworld before Shao Khan, necromancer, fellow reptile, and reincarnation of Shinnok and Cetrion's dad, Norbert."

Liu Kang lost all composure and burst out laughing.

Kitana stared at him.

"Last night's show where Reptile interviewed Shinnok? He said 'All realms will cower before the wrath of Norbert.'"

"So?" Kitana asked.

"It's an Earthrealm name from English speaking countries. Hardly anyone names their kids that anymore, and just for that to be the name of the Super Titan whose the big bad behind everything is just…underwhelming. I think I'm going to stick to calling him the One Being."

"Liu, we can't erase him. All of the realms come from him."

Liu Kang nodded and looked back to Reptile, "Sorry. No can do on that one."

"No, not the One Being," Reptile clarified, "just his dragon reincarnation."

"With no Shinnok, Onaga, or Shao Khan—wait if there's no Shinnok, then there's no Raiden, and they never fight so Zaterra never gets separated from Earthrealm," Liu Kang said.

"If our species are neighbors, I'm totally ok with that. Outworld was very cosmopolitan."

"There's also the possibility that humans never evolve, in that timeline," Kitana said.

"I'm definitely not ok with that!" Liu Kang said emphatically.

"Maybe you could leave Shinnok and Raiden, and just get rid of the two Khans?" Reptile suggested.

"If the One Being cant reincarnate as Onaga it will just do so as someone else," Liu Kang said.

"And Shinnok would still be around to try to merge the realms by his own means," Kitana noted.

"We've got a lot of work cut out for us," Liu Kang said. "It will probably take several tries before we get everything stable."

"One more suggestion, never let Shinnok meet Quan Chi. He's totally useless without him."

"Is it just me or do sorcerers in general seem smarter than their bosses?" Liu Kang stroked his chin.

"I noticed it too. Shang Tsung was more of an intellectual than Shao Khan," Kitana remarked.

"Shao Khan still had the sense to get rid of Shang Tsung—happiest day of my life," Syzoth leaned back.

"I don't mother has gotten over it yet?"

"How is Sindel?"

"She seems to only care about power and claims Quan Chi killed her."

"Are you even sure she's our timeline's Sindel?"

"Are you saying that my mother really could be that evil?" An air of danger hung on Kitana's words.

"Not the one you know, but another Sindel, from another timeline…just speculating to why she's so different."

Kitana's stared menacingly at Reptile. Fortunately, Raptors had no sweat glands.

"As much as we'd like to state and speculate with you, Liu Kang and I have work to do."

"The timeline's not going to fix itself," The Fire God said.

"I completely understand. Thanks for your time."

Syzoth rose and politely bowed to both of them.

_Elder Gods_, _why have you let spacetime fall into the hands of a spoiled Edenian princess?_


	3. Mileena

I've got two requests for Mileena (this chapter) and one for mortal Raiden (next chapter). Still not Ed Boone or connected to Netherealm Studios.

If there was one thing worse than a spoiled Edenian princess, Syzoth realized, it was one who half-Tarkata with a limitless sexual appetite. Oh, well, at least she wasn't his Khan anymore, and as host, Syzoth could join beings across the realms wherever his show was aired in laughing at her, _So long as she thinks I'm laughing with her_.

"Folks, our guest tonight is Outworld royalty. Created for the purpose of succeeding Shao Khan, please allow me to welcome, Princess Mileena!"

The audience cheered wildly as a scantily clad woman with a mouthful of enormous, jagged, pointy teeth walked on to the stage. She held out her hand.

Did she want him to kiss it? Ok, two could play this game.

Syzoth extended his tongue and let a drop of acid saliva flow.

Mileena pushed har hand even closer, undeterred.

Defeated, Syzoth pursed his lips and quickly touched them to her knuckles.

There was more wild cheering.

Syzoth had to admit Mileena was attractive, but totally untrustworthy, and he could exactly make any new Saurian babies with her.

She sat on the couch, seductively leaning forward to expose as much cleavage as possible, and crossing her legs to draw as much attention to draw whatever attention was not on her breast to her thighs.

Syzoth tried to focus on her eyes.

"Princess, welcome…

"I'm not a princess anymore, Reptile. Bow before your Khan."

"Um, Mileena, until the timeline gets fixed your dad is back. Isn't he the Khan?"

Mileena threw her head back and cackled. "Reptile, you delicious scaly fool. Shao Khan died once. That automatically makes me Khan, and as a member of my male harem you must support me. I will forgive your betrayal of me if you can defeat Kotal and bring him back to my harem as well."

"Mileena, no, ok, just no," Syzoth said. "You also got killed once, so you're not Khan either, and I refuse to let you turn me or my friends into your sexual playthings."

"Oh, come now, Reptile, you know it was fun."

"Believe it or not Mileena, I hate being made into a spectacle, and I'm not bi."

"Oh, so you and Kotal…

"I'm not gay either. Ever heard of a bromance? He's with Jade and I'm still searching for Khameleon."

"Ah," Milleena said, "I thought you weren't gay."

"What!? No, I said 'Khameleon!' She's—"

"A guy," Milleena said.

Syzoth felt dejected. He kept hearing different things about Khameleon, Some kept saying she was female, others kept saying he was male. And they kept spelling the name differently. Did it begin with a "C" or a "K"? If he wasn't a female and there were only two Zaterrans left, Shang Tsung's sorcery was the only thing that could keep his race from going extinct.

"I hate you, Mileena."

"That will just make things more enjoyable."

"For once we agree. I will enjoy tearing you apart in this interview!"

The audience ooed. Syzoth smiled.

"How long have you been jealous of Kitana?"

"That's a ridiculous question. I was made to be better than her. She should be jealous of me."

"Yes, but you were made because of her. Your identity is dependent on hers. Have you never felt that that makes you less of an individual?"

"I'm better than her, so, no, I'm an improvement."

"Better or not does it still not haunt you that you are a version of her?"

"We have different personalities, so, no. And I have two parents that love me and appreciate my treacherous and debauched ways. She doesn't."

"So, you've met the new Sindel?"

"Yes, and she is so cool," Mileena said, more like a fangirl describing a prized idol character than a daughter describing her mother.

"I brought up the idea the idea that she might be an alternate Sindel given that her personality is so different. Kitana seemed sure that she wasn't herself."

Mileena glared angrily at Reptile.

"How would she know? Quan Chi killed Sindel when Kitana was only a little girl."

"And Sindel herself said not too long ago that she killed herself to protect…"

"Listen, lizard! The Sindel I know is too cool and sure of herself to take her own life!"

"I doubt our Sindel would do this out of despair, but to protect others…."

"Sindel doesn't care about others!"

_Foolish child!_ Mileena had just revealed her vulnerable spot.

"So," Syzoth sucked in a mouthful of air and continued after a short pause, "She doesn't care about you?"

Mileena gasped. "You underhanded lizard,"

"For that matter does Shao Khan? He wants his title back and even said that if not for Kitana's disappointing traits, he'd never have created you."

With each of Reptile's words, Mileena's face contorted as anger and self-pity battled for dominance.

_Not so sexy now are you, Princess?_

"I'm a strong, independent, and sexy villain," Milleena said as anger gained the mastery over despair. "I have lived my own life with my own experiences, so I don't need my sister! And if Mom and Dad don't won't bow to my greatness willingly," Mileena said standing, her posture telling all the realm of a driven self-confidence.

_Ok, she is hot when she's determined, but remember, Syzoth, your species needs you. Look away! Look away!_

"…Then I will make them bow before me!"

Mileena looked at Reptile again. His were glued to the studio floor.

"You fear my beauty, don't you, lizard?"

Syzoth forced his eyes back up to meet Mileena's. Did he just make himself look weak on interrealm television? He went into this line of work precisely because he sucked as a Kombatant. He couldn't be a loser talk show host as well.

Yes, Mileena was sexy, but she was mentally unhinged.

_Use that to your advantage Syzoth, and no, being crazy does not increase her sexiness_.

"You're right. I do fear your beauty, my Khan. You are sheer perfection, and it pains me to see you struggle so. You ruled Outworld only a few years ago, and now you are a minion of Shao Khan once more. He may have ordered Shang Tsung to create an improved clone of Kitana, but it is your experiences that have made you Mileena. I couldn't see this before when I supported Kotal, but you deserve the throne more than anyone, and I suggest you make war on all who oppose your rule; Shao, Kotal, Sindel, and Kitana alike."

Mileena smiled, revealing more sharp but crooked Tarkatan teeth.

"I like what you've just described, Reptile. Very well, I proclaim on this broadcast that I now rule Outworld! The reign of Mileena Khan has begun!"

She was so confidant, so attractive, so…_Stop it Syzoth, you can't make little Zaterrans with her._

She sat back with deliberate poise. She had taken his bait.

"You have now made your claim, Mileena Khan, but it will not be easy to contend with all of these rivals at once, especially know that Kitana is a Time Goddess."

"My sister has to upstage me—I become Khan, so she becomes a Titan. At least I worked for my position didn't get my boyfriend to do it for me!"

Everything was going well, Mileena had taken Syzoth's bait and was setting up matches with her parents, sibling, and rival that she could not possibly win. That should teach her a thing or two, but Syzoth saw an opening to hit another vulnerability. He needed her confident now, so it was best just to ignore this opening…but he couldn't let it pass.

"Please tell me how you earned your title of Khan last time. I thought you had inherited it."

"I seduced all of Shao Khan's generals."

"I think there is a distinction between seduction and sexual harassment of employees. We all feared you because of your inherited power. You didn't try to appeal to us with your beauty or coolness, just threats and intimidation. It made us resent you. But if you proceed with this confident attitude instead of whining about your parents or sister, all of Outworld will want you."

Mileena threw back her head and cackled. "And all the realms are seeing me right now. Everyone from all timelines will desire me! I shall amass a great temporal army and overthrow my sister—then I shall be a titan. Let Daddy and Kotal fight over who gets to be Khan—I'm on to better things."

"As the Titan of Time?"

"I intend to become the Titan of Sensuality." Mileena licked her razor sharp Tarkatan teeth, and sat partially leaning forward to give more prominence to her breasts and thighs.

Somehow she failed to excite Syzoth, probably because it was apparent to him how desperate she was to be the best at something. Syzoth smirked. Kitana and Liu Kang would easily crush this new Mileena. All he had to do was keep her on her current path. He licked his fangs to give the impression that he was interested in her physically.

Suddenly her eyes lit up. The fire of determination was in her.

"But I mustn't just sit here and look good. I need to familiarize myself with my sister's and her monk's fighting styles. She beat me once before, and I don't intend for history to repeat itself."

Syzoth now remembered Mileena's cunning. She may have been constant making strategic mistakes in her war with Kotal for Outworld's throne, but she pulled off several tactical victories. She may be reckless and lacking in foresight, but she was not stupid either.

Syzoth shook his head wondering if giving her the idea to challenge Kitana was a good one after all.

She noticed that he had become frozen.

"What's wrong, Reptile?"

"Just processing. What will happen to the realms should you actually win? If her highness will pardon me, you are as terrifying as you are beautiful."

"Yes, all shall love me and despair!" She cackled for a moment before saying, "Your reaction is appropriate, lizard. The things of the greatest beauty are the things of the greatest terror."

"Not how I would describe the One Being, but if that works for you…"

Mileena laughed, "Don't worry, Reptile. I've have no desire to merge the realms. Their easier to rule if they are divided."

"Comforting." He said, not sounding relieved in the slightest.

"I want to physically enjoy as many beings from as many realms as possible, so it's safe to say that my intentions are as far from the One Being's as possible."

"Just don't share that with Grandpa Shinnok. He wants to bring the One Being back to full power."

"Shinnok is just a pathetic old man, I mean even Johnny Cage could beat him up. No, Quan Chi is the one to scared of."

"I can't believe it," Syzoth let some warmth into his voice, "Something we actually agree on."

"Of course, you should be most afraid of me,"

Syzoth gulped, "Actually I am already. Even without titan powers, you can dominate anyone you want. With titan powers I would be more afraid of you then the One Being. I prefer being absorbed and obliterated to various ideas of 'fun' you have."

"What if I told you those ideas included you, me, and Khameleon?"

"I already told you, I'm not gay or bi."

"I just offered you a good time with two women."

"I thought Chameleon was a guy."

"He is."

"You've lost me."

"Maybe it could be all four of us…"

"Who is 'us'? I'm starting to think you're lust for…well, lust, is greater than your lust for power?"

"All of my little games are power games, Reptile, make no mistake."

"Of that I have no doubt."

"So, I will brush up on my sister's fighting style and ask Kronika what new powers I should expect to see from her."

"Yes, you do that." _And get yourself killed_.

Mileena stood up and blew kisses to the studio audience, "I have to go now, but you have not heard the last of Mileena, Titan of Pleasure."

_Good riddance._


	4. Raiden

I'm still not Ed Boon or connected to Netherrealm Studios. This chapter focuses on mortal Raiden, while next chapter focuses on Johnny Cage. Please comment on who you want next.

Syzoth, feeling pleased, smiled to himself. His guest tonight was the greatest enemy the Zaterrans had ever faced and had much to answer for. He was the former Protector of Earthrealm, which had been the Raptors' home long before humans evolved. And the instant his precious mammals acquired sapience, he would not stop interfering in their affairs.

Syzoth rattled his tongue against his teeth in anger. The guest would soon bear the brunt odf sixty-five million years of anger and betrayal in this interview.

"Ladies and gentlebeings," Syzoth said, moving his eyes from the nothing he had been staring at to the middle of the audience, "The being that you are about to meet used to be the Protector of Earthrealm before giving his job and powers to Liu Kang. He is also guilty of mass genocide against the first intelligent residents of Earthrealm. Please welcome the former God of Thunder, Raiden!"

A middle-aged man in an east Asian straw hat entered the room and politely bowed to Reptile. Syzoth didn't return the gestured, opting instead to roll his eyes.

Raiden took a seat.

"Comfy?" Syzoth asked.

"Quite," Raiden said.

"I guess it is quite comfy these days: you get to spend retirement in the void beyond time while Liu Kang and Kitana clean up your messes across the timeline."

"I'll admit, my stewardship of Earthrealm was not perfect but I gave it my best shot."

"You call destroying the Raptor civilization 'your best shot?'" Reptile spat.

"Like I said, I wasn't perfect, but you can't blame the separation of Zaterra from the rest of Earthrealm entirely on me. It never would have happened had Shinnok not betrayed the Elder Gods by attempting to restore Norbert…" Everyone giggled, including Syzoth.

"It's not funny!" Raiden said. "If Norbert—" More laughter interrupted him.

"If the One Being reconstituted himself all realms and everyone in them would be destroyed."

"Yes, yes," Syzoth said. "We know that, but could you have maybe taken both pieces of Earthrealm under your protection."

"I was only allowed to protect one realm, so you might want to take this up with Cetrion. I was following her orders."

"And look where that got you! Were it not for her and Kronika's need for balance you could have ended Shinnok then and there."

"Like I said, it was above my paygrade."

"You were supposed to be protecting Earthrealm's people, Raiden, and back then that was us Raptors."

"I asked the Elder Gods what was to be done about you, and they said they would handle it."

"By 'they' you mean Aunt Cetrion?'

"And Argus."

"Wait," Syzoth said, "I thought he was only a demigod like you and Shao Khan?"

"He gave up his status as an Elder God to become the protector of Edenia, but he said he'd get someone lined up for Zaterra."

"Ah, yeah—the guy who told his children millions of years after the fact that Shinnok was still trustworthy."

"I entrusted the matter to beings I trusted."

"Cetrion and Argus…"

"I wasn't the best judge of character," Raiden said.

"So, you just abandoned my species because the Elder Gods told you to?"

"I'm sorry, Syzoth. I thought I could trust them at the time."

"Don't call me by name! Only my friends get to do that, and you and I are not friends! All Zaterrans hated you, former god of thunder! Did you ever show even a fraction of the care for my species that you later showed the humans?" Syzoth paused, took a deep breath, looked into the camera, "To all my fans in Earthrealm, I don't hate you, just your former protector." Syzoth looked back to Raiden, "When Shao Khan began his plans to conquer Earthrealm, I supported them whole heartedly because it meant that you and I might have a chance to fight."

"You do realize that Shao Khan is the one who merged Zaterra with Outworld. You should be most angry with him."

"Oh, I hate Shao Khan, I just hate you more. You left us vulnerable to him, but it became so important to you to protect the humans later, that I just couldn't understand where was this Raiden when Shinnok invaded the Raptors' Earthrealm."

"The Raiden who fought Shinnok was much younger and more naïve than the Raiden who fought Shao Khan," Raiden said.

"Sure. You still asked the Elder Gods what action you should take every step of the way."

"It surprised all of us when Cetrion killed the council."

"And Argus—"

"Was dead by this point. Daegon killed him."

"And none of you thought his life decisions were questionable?"

"He was already off the council by this point. Millions of years had passed Reptile. Had I known now what would have happened I would have nominated Fujin as protector of Zaterra or given him Earthrealm and went myself."

"And I'm just supposed to forgive you because you were young and stupid?"

"No, because I was a teenager when all of this happened sixty-five million years ago!"

"But you haven't really grown from it though have you, Raiden?"

Raiden arched a greying eyebrow. "Meaning?"

"Back then you didn't take any responsibility for anything because the Elder Gods would take care of it. Now, when you do have eons worth of experience, you'll let Liu Kang and Kitana take responsibility."

"I'm still on board in an advisory capacity," Raiden said.

"Yes, for all that that's worth. Face it, every time you took matters into your own hands someone got killed. First Kung Lao, then everybody except Sonya and the actor, oh and then Sonya."

"I was having hallucinations from my future self the first time around and then I was corrupted by the jinsei?" Raiden asked more than stated, before coming to his own conclusion and saying, "Look, do you want someone who makes those kinds of decisions to have the final say over the timeline?"

"I don't know. Do you think the thunder God who abandoned the Raptors was ever fit to protect the humans anyway?"

Raiden grimaced and wearily rubbed his eyebrows. "Are we going back to my earliest mistake? I already told you, Reptile, I was young and naive then."

"But you were older and mature when you said, and I quote, 'Do you want someone who makes those kinds of mistakes to have the final say over the timeline?'"

"Your point?"

"My point is," Syzoth hissed, "that you didn't mature in all those millions of years. You were just as inept at your job when you handed it to Liu Kang as you were when you got appointed by the Elder Gods."

"I have matured enough to understand that when I lead bad things happen. When I give advice from the side, things tend to be ok."

Syzoth tried to think of a retort but couldn't. The ex-thunder god had made a statement that he couldn't really disagree with.

"Very well. Your point is conceded." Then Syzoth saw another angle. "I mean its not like you had a lot of good role models in your family."

"What are you talking about?" Raiden asked.

"Look into the _Anihilation _Timeline. Shinnok's your father and Shao Khan's your brother, which makes Cetrion your aunt and your old enemy Kronika your grandma."

"Ah, I never knew my father in this timeline."

"Were you conceived at a wild party of Elder Gods and elementals?"

"They were young then too!" Raiden said defensively.

"I'm sure. But was there a party at which Shinnok was present?"

"Listen, I don't know if Shinnok is my father or if Shao Khan is my half-brother or not."

"I'm just saying that for that to even be a possibility, your family must be messed up."

"You'll get no argument from me." Raiden said.

Syzoth grew even more furious. He had expected the former deity to put up more resistance, but he had just passively agreed with Syzoth.

"What is wrong with you, Raiden? I try to insult you and that doesn't work. I try to go after your family, and that seems equally pointless."

"Is this all because of what happened sixty-five million years ago?"

"You abandoned us! And—" Syzoth felt a salty tear move from his eye down his cheek. Did he just cry…on interrealm television? He had meant to break Raiden, but he was the one breaking down. He would have to ignore the tear and find some more neutral ground.

"If it makes you feel better, Liu Kang and Kitana are sculpting the new timeline. They should be able to accommodate both humans and Raptors in this one."

"I could settle for not being in Earthrealm so long as we don't go extinct—as a species or a culture. And Liu Kang and Kitana have already made certain assurances to me."

"That's good. They are giving a council of new Elder Gods a test run at my recommendation."

"Why does this sound like a bad idea to me?" Syzoth said, his emotional outburst contained and his demeanor back to the dry humored sarcasm that made up his host persona. "Who all's on it, or do I really want to know."

"Liu Kang, Kitana, Kung Lao, Jade, Sonya, Jax, Johnny Cage, and myself."

"Ok, Liu Kang and Kitana I get. Jade, Sonya, and Jax are good choices, but Kung Lao, and especially Johnny Cage…Liu Kang's friend and Sonya's future ex-husband, what exactly are their roles? And you for that matter? I thought you retired!"

"We're just testing the idea right now. We can always get rid of the council if it turns out not to work."

"So, Cage is in for what reason?"

"He beat up Shinnok."

"So did his daughter who is far more level-headed. But beating up Shinnok isn't really that much of an accomplishment. He is horrible as a fighter—without the amulet Quan Chi gave him, a child could beat him up. And Kung Lao?"

"Liu Kang was looking for people he could trust. So was Kitana,"

"Ah," Syzoth exhaled and steepled his fingers. "I see, so that's why there's no Kotal."

"Why would you that concern you?"

"He's my friend and since retiring from Kombat and becoming a fan I'm a shameless Jade/Kotal shipper."

"Yes, Jade will probably ask to bring Kotal on board."

"I'm still confused though about why Cage is a member. People they trust—I get that, but Johnny instead of Cassie? Young Johnny instead of Old Johnny? What's the story behind that?"

"I don't know all the details, just that Cassie didn't want the responsibility and Old Johnny thought it would be weird to work with an alternate Sonya."

"So, the decision was originally to include Cassie?"

"Of course, do you think they're stupid?"

Syzoth leaned forward, about to speak, before remembering that Liu Kang and Kitana held the fate of the Raptor species in their hands.

"Liu Kang and Kitana—no. Certain other members of the council, heck yes!"

"I too questioned the wisdom of certain choices, but Liu Kang was insistent that Kung Lao joined them, and Cassie was insistent that her father take her place."

"I trust Liu Kang will keep Kung Lao on a short leash?"

"The members of this council are mostly just sounding boards for Liu Kang and Kitana's decisions."

"I still fear the damage Cage can do, even in giving an opinion. Have you ever seen _Ninja Mime_?"

"Elder Gods, no! That film is the single most destructive item to be produced in any realm."

Syzoth was about to nod in agreement when suddenly he realized that he was agreeing with Raiden, his mortal nemesis.

"I don't believe it! We have the same misgivings about the council."

"Yes, we do have a few things in common. We are both dedicated to protecting our worlds."

Syzoth knew that Raiden was baiting him, but he couldn't just leave it there.

"Except my world was yours once."

"And as I said the old council of Elder Gods had problems. Ones I hope the new council can learn from."

Syzoth saw a chance to regain control and insert a wise crack before the commercial break and Raiden's departure.

"Somehow, with Johnny Cage and Kung Lao, I doubt it."


	5. Johnny Cage

Sorry for the late update, but school comes first and I have an dissertation to work on. Not sure when I'll be able to update again, but I'm not abandoning this fic. I still don't own Mortal Kombat all though I did get MK11 on the Nintendo Switch for Christmas.

Syzoth was simultaneously dreading and looking forward to this interview. The man who had made mass media popular in other realms besides Earthrealm, the man who beat up Shinnok, and the man who had made Reptile give up combat—Johnny Cage, archenemy of the Zaterran race.

The saurian stealth assassin rested his elbows on the studio desk and clasped his hands together.

"Ladies and gentlemen, there are times when a talk show host must put aside personal feelings for the sake of conducting a professional interview."

The audience began whispering and murmuring. _Good_.

"But when have you ever known me to be professional?" Syzoth smirked. "Please welcome to the show the only kombatant I hate more than Raiden—Johnny hits below the belt Cage!"

The younger version of the actor entered the studio, waving and blowing kisses to the audience.

"Johnny, we love you!" Some random female in the audience said.

"I love my fanbase too, darling."

Syzoth waited an uncomfortable two and a half minutes for the actor to stop waving before ordering his nemesis, "Cage, sit down!"

"What is your problem, Lizard-dude?" Cage said taking his seat.

"That Liu Kang and Kitana are considering making you an Elder God in the next timeline. Older you, maybe, just barely, but this younger you, no, I won't stand for it."

"'Fraid it's not up to you, Lizard-dude."

"Ugh," Reptile sighed, "I'm a raptor, not a lizard. And Liu Kang and Kitana promised that they'd be responsible when reshaping the timeline."

"Relax, I'm just on the team. They're making all the big decisions."

"You don't deserve to get that close to the hourglass. Your signature move almost doomed my species to extinction."

"Hunh?" Cage asked.

"In the first tournament, back on Shang Tsung's island, you punched me in my balls. Not only did you leave me in too much pain to fight back correctly, I'm worried you could have damaged me so that I will be unable to make little Zaterrans."

"Don't you need another Zaterran for that anyway?"

"Yes. Do you know if Khameleon is a girl?"

"Yeah, she's totally a girl, bro. I'm not normally into lizards but if I was…"

"That's enough from you, degenerate. I don't know what Sonya sees in you."

"I'm funny, devilishly handsome, and I'm gonna beat up Shinnok."

"Please, who _can't_ beat up Shinnok? Even I could do that."

"Yeah, why'd you retire anyway?"

"Mostly your fault. Shao Khan considered executing me for losing to you, but General Kotal thought my camouflage ability made me a better spy. So, I primarily went into intelligence with a little Kombat on the side. I was trapped on Shang Tsung's island during all the mess with Kronika, so I figured I may as well stop fighting. Make friends with the new powers that be."

"Ah. Why?" Cage asked.

"Do you know what its like to constantly mess up at your job?"

"No," Cage said, his face strained in thought as he tried to remember if he had ever been through anything similar.

"C'mon, you're the star of _Ninja Mime_! Don't tell me Earthrealmers consider that entertainment?"

"The _Ninja Mime_ franchise is action/comedy gold! Of course, Earthrealmers love it! Do you know how many sequels it's had in this timeline alone?"

"I pity your realm then."

"Yeah, I pity you. The Reptile I fought in the tournament was mysterious, cool, and creepy. The Reptile who hosts the show is a whiny crybaby."

"Oh, that's just for this episode, Cage. You are the reason that I stopped being good at Kombat."

"Me? How?"

"Ever since you jabbed your knuckles into my testicles, I've worried that every battle could be the end of my species. I'm the last male Zaterran; you made me painfully aware of that. Any battle that could kill me—my species ends. Any battle that leaves me unable to reproduce—my species ends," Reptile said sighing, seemingly objective though pessimistic. Now his tone changed to anger as he stood, "I blame you, Cage!"

Reptile spat as he let the "b" in blame out of his mouth, sending flecks of acid Johnny's way. Cage leaned back on the couch as the spit narrowly missed him.

"Dude, you do not damage this body!"

Reptile assumed a battle posture as he said, "There are plenty of Humans to take your place!"

Reptile became invisible and lashed out at Cage slashing his diagonally against Cage's breastbone.

Johnny stepped back and winced, "Yeah, that's fair. Why not let's see each other, coward!"

Suddenly Johnny felt a fist slam into his private parts.

He mouthed a high pitched, "Ow!" as Reptile became visible again.

"Yes!" Syzoth formed a fist and lifted it up in pride. "I've been waiting three decades for that!"

"So," Cage wheezed, "We even now?"

"Yeah, I suppose so. Man, that felt good!"

Cage staggered back to his seat as Reptile blew kisses to the audience. Once seated in the host's chair again, Reptile said, "I must consider returning to Kombat. That was so satisfying."

"Dude, you really need to find healthier ways to deal with your 'I'm the last Zaterran' funk. There is Chameleon and Kh—"

"Yes, I'm hoping this show will help her locate me."

"Dude, Chameleon's a guy."

"But you just said Chameleon's a girl, attractive even to humans?"

"No dude, Chameleon is a guy."

"All right I've had enough! Is the other Zaterran a guy or a girl?"

"Both."

Reptile felt like he wanted to vomit.

"A hermaphrodite? The raptor of my dreams is a hermaphrodite? Then she can't have children with me anyway—"

"No Khameleon can definitely have kids with you."

A lump formed in Syzoth's mouth. She looked like a woman whom even human males found attractive—this was good; she could have children—this was the point; but she had,,,both? And that idiot Cage was the one to tell him…the actor had ruined his life once again.

"You know I thought after I exacted my vengeance, we could let bygones be bygones, but after what you just said, I want to eat your eyeball and let my acid saliva drip through to your brain!"

"What did I say?" Johnny was confused.

"That Khameleon is both male and female."

"No, no," Johnny shook his head. "Khameleon is a lady raptor, but Chameleon is a dude."

"That doesn't make any sense!" Syzoth hissed.

"A guy and girl raptor can't have the same name but spell it differently? In my culture people do it all the time."

Then it hit Syzoth….

"There are two of them?"

"Yeah, there's the future Mrs. Reptile and your competition."

Elder Gods, no…they couldn't know each other!

_Keep your cool, Syzoth_

"Yeah, so really you should thank me," Cage said. "If not for tonight you'd still be the same whiny butthurt loser, but I brought back the savage badass Reptile the fans love. Trust me, if Khameleon is watching she'll definitely want you over Chameleon."

"Is that how you romanced Sonya? Because I'm pretty sure she didn't need your help in the tournament. In fact I think she could easily beat you herself."

"Reptile, chicks dig confident men."

"Oh, I agree, but I think you are more blowhard than confident."

"Hey, future me beat up Shinnok."

Syzoth raised two claws in the air. "Two points: without his amulet a five-year-old could beat up Shinnok, and future you is a lot more humble since his fights were mostly real."

The audience exploded in laughter and cheers.

"And you still chose to interview the younger me?"

"The network did, but I am glad. Older you is actually respectable. I would have had a hard time punching him below the belt. You deserve it though."

"You're still a sore loser, Reptile."

"And you still need to grow up, Cage. I've avenged my loss to you. Now I'm celebrating, and it gets better. Please welcome our next guest, Johnny Cage!"

Younger Johnny's jaw dropped as Older Johnny walked onto stage.

Reptile stood and shook the human's hand.

They mouthed something to each other that younger Johnny couldn't quite make out.

"So, older Johnny Cage, are you happy with the decision to leave you out of the new Elder Gods' council?"

"That's just it, Reptile, they're not leaving me out. They're using the same technique they used to fuse past Liu Kang and Kitana with their revenant selves."

"Ah…you sure you want him?"

"Hey!" Younger Johnny said.

"You already have all of his memories plus thirty more years of life experience. You were a good father, a good soldier, an average husband, and a pathetic actor."

"What?" Younger Johnny said.

"Sonya and I get divorced…" Older Johnny said as Younger Johnny looked dejectedly at the floor. "We get back together though." Now he turned to face Reptile. "Who says I'm a pathetic actor?"

"Me. I've watched the entire _Ninja Mime_ series to prep for this information. I'll admit that you can fight for the action sequences, but the comedy…"

"Oh no," Older Johnny rested his palm on his forehead, in mock exasperation, "My first Zaterran critic?"

"Unless your jokes involve sex, toilet humor, or ethnic stereotypes, you just cannot be funny."

"That's what Earthrealmers find funny!" Younger Johnny whined.

"Eleven films, and each one is just a clone of the one before it, and your character is just a more immature version of the one you played in _Caged Fury_."

"See, that's a non-comedy film."

"No, it's just an action piece that's really short on plot…wait," Reptile paused. An idea had just struck him. "I stand corrected. Recut it, change the soundtrack, and it's definitely a comedy film! A great one in fact."

"Yeah, sarcasm is the lowest form of wit," Younger Johnny said.

"But I was being serious, Cage. It fails miserably at getting the adrenaline pumping, but if you recut it as a comedy…"

"I can act in a serious role," Older Johnny said,

"Not in this timeline, or any one closely related to it, though I could see you doing a credible Shao Khan if someone ever makes a film of his life in the _Annihilation _timeline."

"Is that the one where Shinnok is Eurotrash?" Younger Johnny said.

Older Johnny smacked his forehead and stared at the floor.

"See folks, ethnic stereotyping…" Reptile said to the audience, "but if I'm following you, Shinnok is an old man with a goatee and Swiss accent and far more credible as the bigger bad behind Shao Khan's big bad,"

"Why could I just play myself if this is based on real events in an alternate timeline?"

"Because you interact with Shao Khan for a grand total of like five minutes, and then you get killed."

"Ah,"

"Besides, they want someone who is a total ham to play Shao Khan. One of you should try for it."

"You know, I think I want the part," Older Johnny said.

"Why so?" Reptile asked.

"It's not as bad as you say but _Ninja Mime_ has gotten stale. It could be fun to be the villain for once." Older Cage looked to his younger self, "Johnny, you should join me you can play yourself in a cameo."

"Cool."

"And older you can kill off younger you on screen. Justice finally prevails!" Reptile said gleefully.

"You really hate me, don't you?" Younger Johnny said.

"You got in my head Cage, so seeing your younger self suffer is always pleasurable. And if anyone can take himself seriously as an intrerealm warlord bent on ruling everything and appeasing his demanding father, zombified wife, and estranged stepdaughter—in a comedy—it's Johnny Cage."

"Wait," Older Johnny said, "Did you just compliment me?"

"I usually have nothing but scorn and ridicule for you cage, but I will give compliments where they are earned. Enjoy it, Cage. I doubt you'll get another."


	6. Shao Khan

Ok, I haven't gotten any requests from last chapter, so I'm writing this one off the top of my head. Once again, I do not own the Mortal Kombat franchise.

Syzoth should have known better, really, but he could not help himself. Cage was his guest last week, and it was obvious that the ham actor would be great in a film about the Shao Kahn from the in the _Annihilation_ timeline. Unfortunately, the Shao Khan from his own timeline was apparently a fan of _Kombat Chat_ and became enraged at the idea of Johnny Cage playing him in any timeline. So, after some threats of soul suction and bodily dismemberment, Syzoth had to cancel his former guest for the week, Sheeva, and accommodate the irate emperor at the last moment.

_Why, Syzoth, you idiot, did you have to offend the Kahn?_

Standing in front of his desk, Syzoth rubbed the crumbs of sleep out of his eyes.

"Folks," he said, shaking his head as if to get past a hangover, "Always be careful about who you jokes could offend. Last week I tried to insult Johnny Cage. Instead I gave him inspiration for his newest role, and our former Khan is not pleased with that. So, after numerous threats, I arranged at the last minute for him to be my guest this week. Please give out an epic shout, roar, or yell for the former emperor of Outworld, Shao Khan!"

The crowd went wild as the emperor walked on set.

"Yes, minions, cheer for your emperor!"

"We love you, Shao Khan!" an Edenian fangirl screamed.

Shao Khan continued to soak up the praise and adoration of the audience for another five minutes until Reptile ever so politely coughed.

"What is it, lizard?"

"We have limited time here, sir."

"Fine!" Khan snapped at Syzoth.

Khan plopped himself down the couch next to Reptile's desk.

"Let's get started."

Everyone went silent.

"To start off with, Johnny Cage will never play me in this or any other timeline."

"Dread lord, are you familiar with the _Annihilation_ timeline?"

"Only from what I've heard on this show."

"Then you don't know that the Shao Khan in that timeline is nothing like you? Makes over the top speeches that he thinks are threatening but make himself look like a dork?"

"I would never do that. That sucks, and I don't suck. Cyrax, Johnny Cage, Scorpion, Sub-Zero, Liu Kang"—after Liu Kang, Syzoth noticed that Kahn was just listing names in no particular order and could not help buty just zone out for a minute until Khan finally said, slowly and deliberately, "They all suck!" Khan switched back to his normal voice to "I don't suck; I'm the one who tells other people they do."

"Exactly," Reptile said pretending to follow Khan's rant but actually having gotten lost in the long litany of people the khan was putting down. "You do realize that we've wasted all our airtime?"

"So?" Khan said, "I've taken the souls of all of the network executives and won't give them back until our talk is done."

"So, you are okay with an alternate version of yourself being a total joke?"

"Is that the same timeline where I'm Swedish and have mustache-goatee combo?" A familiar voice said from behind the stage.

"Quiet, Dad! I'm trying to bully this network into fearing me. Now you show up make me look so unprofessional."

Shinnok circled behind the set, emerging to Reptile's left.

"I thought now was a perfect opportunity to announce our deadly alliance," he said, eyes on Khan. He turned his head. "Hi, Reptile."

"All right everyone!" Shao Khan stood up and demanded, "All cameras off until I deal with my elderly father."

The Tarkatans working the cameras quickly nodded, turned the cameras off, and ran away for dear life.

"Perhaps I should go to," Reptile said.

"Oh no you don't! Your talk about this _Annihilation _timeline is why Shinnok has forced himself into my life."

"But aren't you glad we took the DNA test?" The fallen Elder God whined.

"Look, I never needed a father while I was growing up, and Mileena certainly doesn't need you for a grandpa. I agreed to join forces with you, not to invite you into my life."

"Son, it really hurts Daddy when you say things like that," Shinnok whimpered pathetically.

"Is this where you told Khan that his scheme to merge all the realms would bring back your own father, Norbert?"

Before Shinnok could answer Khan cut him off.

"Norbert! What kind of Titan names himself 'Norbert?'"

"The greatest Titan, and you had better respect him, boy!"

"I thought that Cthulhu squid guy was the greatest of them," Reptile said.

"In his dreams!" Shinnok said. "In one future Sonya Blade beats him up."

"Says the man beaten up by that stupid actor?" Khan shot back. "At least when he was the One Being everyone was afraid of him—it's hard to be afraid of a being called 'Norbert' no matter his power."

"So Dread lord," Reptile asked, "have you or have you not joined your biological father in a campaign to merge all the realms?

"I've accepted all his resources, acknowledged that almost fifty percent of me comes from him, but no. He wants to bring his father back; I want to rule."

"Hey," Shinnok said, "You didn't let me bring Quan Chi over to your side and he's my second-in-command."

"He also betrayed me on your orders. Remember the Earthrealm invasion?"

"We weren't allies then, or family!"

"And let's not forget all the timelines where Quan Chi betrays you. He's playing his own game and you're too dumb to see it!"

"Enough! I am your father, Shao Khan, and I demand some respect!"

"When you can be as powerful a final boss as I am without absorbing jinsei, we'll talk. When you have idea of which realms would be easiest to merge first, we'll talk. Until then, stay away from Mileena, Sindel, and me!"

"Aw, Shao," Shinnok moaned, "it hurts Daddy's feelings when you talk like that."

Khan glared at Shinnok.

"When you have a plan to merge the realms, talk to me. Until then, stay away from me."

Shinnok hung his shoulders low and walked off screen slowly, deliberately dragging his heels.

"Turn the cameras back on!" Khan demanded Reptile. The Saurian nodded, got up, and switched each camera back to record.

By the time Syzoth said, "Done," the sound of Shinnok's dragging heels had completely faded away.

"Shinnok," Khan said loudly, "You suck!"

"I never thought I would ever feel sorry for you, Dread lord, but having that bumbling idiot as an overbearing father is the worst torture I can imagine, apart from being soul-raped by your grandfather's reincarnation."

"When did this happen?" Khan asked.

"The previous timeline—Onaga possessed my body."

"Onaga is the One Being's reincarnation? That's disappointing." Khan slumped his head. "But I suppose it makes since." Onaga had been the previous khan of Outworld, and the most feared being in all the realms. A glint of determination set Shao Khan's eyes ablaze—"I'm going to merge all the realms before the old dragon, and then I will be the One Being, not Onaga, Damashi, Norbert, or whatever he's calling himself these days. Maybe I'll lend him Shinnok."

"Good thinking, dread one."

"The demented old fool is so desperate for familial love he'll see Norbert himself in Onaga, not just his reincarnation. Then my nemesis will have to put with the Shinnok family drama."

Syzoth smiled a toothy grin.

"There's a reason why you lasted so long as khan. You have the brains that your father lacks. He only lasted so long in the Netherrealm because Quan Chi found it easier to rule from behind the throne. This is just the opposite of the _Annihilation_ timeline where Shinnok was the smart one."

Shao Khan arched his eye ridges behind his mask, "That's the timeline Cage is making a movie about?"

"Pretty much. Just reverse your position with Shinnok's in that debacle. Oh, you did kill Cage in that timeline."

"I killed Cage there, so even when a version of myself is tainted by incompetence I am still able to provide a necessary service to all the realms. I'm awesome even as a failure!"

"So, I take it that you still don't want our Cage playing their you?"

"Not in any timeline, though I would like to see him get killed, even if it's only in a movie."

"You seem to hate Cage particularly—I thought your nemeses were Raiden and Liu Kang?"

"Professionally yes-but Cage is more annoying, like Kung Lao. Those two deserve special treatment when I dispose of them."

"Speaking of alternate timelines, is your wife the Sindel from this timeline or not?"

"What's the point of this question?"

"It's just that everyone remembers her being, well, good, and now she is completely evil and manipulative, and she seems to think she's always been this way."

"I like her better this way—in fact I don't even need magic to keep her loyal. The whole sacrificing herself to put a ward around Earthrealm never set well with me, but knowing now that Quan Chi killed her, I feel much better."

"You're just accepting this new Sindel's word as truth?"

"Why shouldn't I, lizard?"

"Does she seem like the Sindel you remember?"

"No, she seems much improved, throws herself into evil a lot more willingly."

"Dread lord, you know how messed up the timeline is these days, all I'm suggesting is that she could be the Sindel of a different timeline?"

"Who cares? Old Sindel sucks! New Sindel is perfect. I don't care whose Sindel she was before, she's mine and Mileena's now! If the Sindel from this timeline is a different person, Kitana can keep her."

The audience started booing.

Khan raised his war hammer and shouted, "You all suck!"

The studio became silent.

Khan seated himself and looked to Syzoth, "I love having that effect on people."

"I remember it well, Dread one."

"Then why did you leave Mileena for that traitor Kotal?"

The audience oohed.

Reptile sensed a challenge.

"Watch yourself, Dread one. This is my Kolosseum."

The audience oohed again as Reptile stood on his desk and became invisible.

"I left Mileena because while she was good at making us hate her, she really failed at making us fear or respect her. It was always, 'My daddy this' or 'My daddy that.' Kotal pointed out my usefulness in intelligence gathering. I respected him for that."

"Wait," Khan demanded trying to gauge where Reptile's cloaked body was—"She relied on me to scare people into serving her—but I was dead. She couldn't have done this without me?"

"Apparently, you never taught her to."

Khan's eyes were now focused on nothing in particular. His mind turned in word.

"I failed her—as a dad, I suck!?"

"Notice any similarities between yourself and a fallen Elder God of Death?"

"Yeah, Shinnok sucked as a dad," Khan's voice drifted off. "Like me…" he said softly.

Reptile became visible again, sitting comfortably in his chair.

"You need to work on your parenting with Mileena if you ever want her to be Khan."

"Actually, because I'm immortal I never counted on getting killed."

"Something you should always consider if you are an interdimensional warlord."

"I took too many chances,"

"And until last week I took too few. But if you stopped being the final boss, you wouldn't be Shao Khan, you would be a cowardly looser who really does suck."

Kahn sat down, "I'm going to instruct Mileena in the ways of making your underlings fear you. Then, if anything happens to me again, she will be ready to take my place." Khan looked Reptile in the eyes. "Thank you, lizard, you may suck as a fighter, but you are a great motivational speaker."

Did Syzoth just imagine it, or did Shao Khan actually compliment him?

"Thanks, I guess."

"Now I must return home teach Mileena that are consequences to having orgies in my palace."

And with that the khan walked off stage, leaving Syzoth to fear what terror a disciplined Mileena would inflict on the timeline.


	7. Sonya

I don't actually have a Sheeva chapter planned out—I just wanted Shao Khan to interrupt an already scheduled appearance, but I have suggestions for Sonya, Sindel, Nitara, and Kuai Liang. So, I will be writing in that order, and maybe by then I'll have come up with something for Sheeva.

I still do not own the Mortal Kombat franchise.

"And in a related story, 'Norbert' is now the most common male baby name in Outworld, so maybe Shinnok is the biggest evil after all," Syzoth said to the audience's ecstatic laughs. He swiveled his chair to face them dead center, "But in all seriousness we have an amazing guest tonight. She took down Cthulhu, cephalopod leader of the Titans. Let's give it up for Lieutenant Sonya Blade!"

A slender but fit blonde in camo jeans and a sleeveless green jumpsuit shirt walked in to great applause.

Syzoth stood to shake Sonya's hand. She retuned the gesture and took a seat.

"So, Sonya, how are things on Liu Kang's new council of Elder Gods?"

"Oh, they're still trying to decide if my decision to kill the ancient squid god warrants resetting the entire timeline."

"I thought Kronika had already wound things back that far?"

"No, just to the beginning of this universe. The Titans predate the universe, and everyone else on the council believes that Cthulhu was a necessary evil."

"Without him, there is no one to divide the One Being into the six realms,"

"You do know there are more than just six realms, right?"

"Your point?"

"The six kamidogu which keep Norbert from regaining self-awareness are specifically tied to Earthrealm, Netherrealm, Outworld, Edenia, Chaosrealm, and Orderrealm. There are plenty of minor realms that have no kamidogu: Tarkata, for instance."

"Isn't that just part of Outworld?" Sonya asked.

"Not at the beginning of the timeline, any more than Edenia was. Zaterra was originally part of Earthrealm, though."

"Ok," Sonya said, "So there isn't one kamidogu per realm?"

"Not really. They also change from amulets to daggers depending on the timeline. Quan Chi's amulet is sometimes one." He didn't need to specify that he meant Shinnok's amulet. Everyone except Shinnok knew that Quan Chi really pulled the strings in the Netherrealm.

"Ugh, Quan Chi…y'know how much trouble he has caused. If it wasn't for Raiden's counsel, we would've just erased him from the timeline."

"Raiden advised you to leave him intact?"

"Yeah, he was pretty insistent that the Shirai Ryu, Lin Kuei, and revenants would all have radically different lives without him."

"Typical of Raiden to ruin a good idea."

"Apparently, without Quan Chi, Jax would never meet Vera, and Jacqui would just poof out of existence."

Syzoth chuckled and slapped his face.

"And I thought the actor was the dumb one in your relationship?"

"Oh you mean didn't I realize that now that we have the hourglass we could just change how Jax meets Vera? I was the only one to think of that but by then I'd also realized that without Quan Chi, there'd be no checks on Shinnok."

"Hello?" Reptile asked. "Shinnok's an overly emotional idiot that can't even fight. Do you know how much better off we'd all be if he really was the one running the Netherrealm?"

"No, the very fact that he is so pathetic is what makes me scared of him wielding actual power."

"Ah," Syzoth said, considering the possibility Sonya had just raised for himself. He couldn't really speak against it.

"Think about how bad off we would be if we had to depend on my future ex-husband to save the day?"

"It would be sad if all the realms owed their continual existence to Johnny Cage, but I still don't think Shinnok would ever get that far. There's not just Quan Chi to betray him; there's also Devorah."

"The bug lady?" Sonya asked.

"She planned on laying eggs in Shinnok that would hatch once he'd absorbed Earthrealm's Jinsei. Then the Kytinn Hive would've been the unstoppable force from the Netherrealm."

"Ah, but you see there is one timeline where Shinnok succeeds in merging the realms and bringing back Norbert."

"I suppose in an infinite number of timelines it had to happen eventually," Syzoth said while yawning. Shaking his head and rousing himself, he said with vigor, "A juicier topic then. Given that you're merging Cage's more mature self with the younger Hollywood idiot, is there any chance of you getting back with him? For Cassie's sake?"

"We are all Elder Gods now, so Cassie will exist whether I get back with Johnny or not."

"You sound relieved."

"That was future Sonya that was with Cage. I can see myself being friends with a merged past/future Johnny, but that's as far as it goes."

The audience booed.

_Must be a lot of Sonya/Johnny shippers in the crowd tonight,_ Syzoth mused. "I believe your upsetting my studio audience. Far be it from me or them to dictate your personal life, but is there anything you want to say to them?"

Sonya looked at the audience, her eyes cold with military discipline, but betraying a few sparks of determined fire within.

"Yes. Get lives of your own! You know Johnny and future me got divorced."

More boos echoed.

"Come on!" Sonya said. "You know it doesn't work out!"

She was shouting more to be heard than out of anger. Indeed, she was sitting less than five feet away from him, and Syzoth had to strain to hear her over the crowd.

Then…she…. grinned?

"What are you smiling about?"

"Shipping wars, angry fanbases, that's all Johnny's world and he's welcome to it. Drown out my voice all you want and I still don't care."

"Wait a minute," Reptile said, "I'm not a celebrity and I still care what my fanbase thinks about me."

"But Reptile, in Outworld, you _are_ a celebrity. Heck, everyone who's ever been a Kombatant is a celebrity to some degree or another. I just choose not to care about those things," Sonya explained. "I'm first and foremost a soldier doing my duty."

The audience was quiet for a moment, trying to sort through their favorite Kombatant telling them she didn't care what they thought about her, and her stated commitment to professionalism. Disappointment clashed with respect. Finally, a lone Tarkatan rose, extending his arm blade as he lifted his arm into the air.

"Sonya! Sonya! Sonya!" he chanted, and slowly others began to join him. Respect had won.

Reptile looked back to Sonya, "Well done! You've effectively told your fanbase to mind their own business, and they love you for it. You must tell me how you do it."

"This was entirely unplanned," Sonya said. "Just be a professional and these things usually fall into place."

"I'll have to write that down," Syzoth said with complete seriousness.

"Seriously, these tournaments are about preventing Norbert's return, not building fanbases," Sonya said.

"Mostly about stopping the One Being, but there is a little of building fanbases too," Reptile argued.

"I thought finding a female Zaterran and repopulating your species was what mattered most to you."

"It does matter most, but the fanbase matters a bit too."

"How much?"

"Quite a bit ever since I started to regain memories from the original timeline, the one where Onaga possessed me—I was epic back there, and in this one I can't escape being Kotal Kahn's wingman. I admit, having a fanbase has grown in importance to me over the years."

"Yeah and that's why Kombatants like you, Johnny, and Kung Lao always lose."

"Cage did manage to beat Sektor," Reptile said in protest, as beating Shinnok was something anyone could do.

"Please," Sonya said, "Sektor is more obsessed with the fanbase than any other Kombatant!"

Reptile arched his scaly brow.

"Sektor wants an army of brainwashed cyber followers. You can bet they all become Ketchup fans," Sonya said.

"That puts the Cyber Lin Kuei in a whole new perspective, but I suppose it makes sense if you think about it-hey, Cage beat you in the first tournament. What does that say about your theory?"

"There are rare exceptions. I was trying to find Jax, figure out what Kano was up to, I was distracted. That gave Cage an advantage."

"But then there is that other glaring exception—your daughter, Cassie, cares about her fanbase and she never would have made commander if she couldn't beat you?"

"That is neither here nor there," Sonya said.

"But it goes against your theory that being invested in your fanbase makes you lose, unless…" Reptile gasped, "No, you didn't let her win, did you?"

"Different Sonya," Lieutenant Blade said defensively.

"Still counts. You would become her."

"Cassie is talented," Sonya protested.

"…And cares about her fanbase," Reptile muttered.

"In moderation.'

"Which is how much I care, and Cage, who care excessively about his beat both of us, so I think your theory needs some work."

"Maybe, but I'm not going to start dating Johnny just to make the fanbase happy."

"Nor should you. That would actually betray your fanbase image. It's about controlling what fans think of you, not the other way around. If it were, I'd already be paired off with some Earthrealm female who feels sorry for my sympathetic backstory, or with shipped with Kotal by people who don't get it's just a bromance."

"So you put your own goals ahead of your fanbase's?"

"If they don't ship me with Khameleon, they aren't real Reptile fans. Your fanbase has got to get your character."

"Wait, I thought you were trying to repopulate your species and Chameleon is another guy…." Sonya started.

"The other one, with a 'k.'"

"That must be very annoying."

"You have no idea. I didn't know there were two until a few episodes ago, so you can imagine the confusion and numerous jokes I walked right into."

"How could you not know there were two?" Sonya asked.

"Not all Zaterrans know each other. I only heard rumors of there being one other survivor, so I just had a name to go on," Reptile said, shifting the topic, "which is all we have to go on about your nemesis."

"Kano? Reptile, you've worked with him before."

"No, no, the squid titan, Kronika's boss,"

"Ah, Cthulhu. Yeah, giant squid, leader of the Titans, really hates the One Being."

"How could you take him down?"

"It was a group effort. Jax, Jacqui, Liu Kang, Kitanna, Jade, Raiden, Cassie all helped. And Johnny and Kung Lao stayed out of the way."

"But you lead the effort?"

"Of course. As soon as we learned that there were more powerful Titans than Kronika out there I was the first to call for preemptive action."

"What convinced your fellow Elder Gods?"

"The fact that the Titans have been manipulating us all along. All the stuff that happened to the Shirai Ryu, the Mortal Kombat tournaments themselves, our inability to permanently kill Norbert, all of it has been part of the Titan's grand plan."

"How did you know?"

"Scorpion came to see us after a timeline where he beat Kronika. He kept trying to save his family, but a giant ogre titan thing came and fought him when he had almost succeeded."

"Why would the Titans care that much about one particular family?" Syzoth mused aloud, "And how did you learn the squid was their leader?"

"Process of elimination, literally," Sonya said. "We kept defeating Titans and taking their powers until only the oldest and strongest was left."

Syzoth let the lieutenant's words sink in. "So, they are all gone. Only Norbert is left."

"Oh no, they're all still here in most timelines."

"Then why are you wasting time on my talk show? They are probably responsible for my species extinction!"

"There are an infinite number of timelines and the Titans in one can travel into another. Our battle with Cthulhu and Norbert is never going to be over."

"Ah," Reptile felt his heart sink, "That's just depressing."

"Look at it this way," Sonya said, "Life will never get boring."


	8. Sindel(s)

I still don't own Mortal Kombat.

Everyone in the realms was sure to tune in to tonight's broadcast. After all, it promised to answer the question of what had happened to the beloved Queen Sindel and why she no longer behaved like herself and seemed to have a different set of memories.

Convincing Sindel to become a guest had been difficult, as she did not value the opinions of a being like Syzoth, who had been a henchman his entire career. Still, she ultimately consented to come on the program as the most effective way to deal with these rumors that she was not the Queen Sindel that everyone remembered. She was also impressed with the way Syzoth had shamed Shao Khan into discipling Milleena and wanted to see if the Saurian guru had any suggestions that she could use to tighten her own hold over Shao Khan.

Syzoth himself however was a bit worried. Ever since her attitude change, Sindel brooked no criticism, and part of the show's structure depended on back and forth verbal banter which more often than not led to the guest being insulted. However, Syzoth could use the fear factor to subtly insult Sindel while coming across as flattering her.

"Folks, I want you to give a loud round of applause for this week's guest. Seriously, she will kill whoever stops clapping first."

Reptile motioned for the Tarkatan in charge of the camera to zoom in on him.

"We know her, we love her, but lately she just hasn't seemed like herself. Here, tonight, to find out if we are in our own timelines, I give you…Queen Sindel!"

The crowd erupted into applause as the gray skinned queen of Outworld levitated on to her chair. She basked in the audience's salutations for full five minutes before descending and shouting, "Scilence!"

"It is truly honor to have you as a guest on our show, most excellent Queen Sindel," Syzoth began.

"Yes, I predict that your ratings will sky rocket this week and then fall of massively," She said, staring straight into the camera and not making eye contact with Reptile.

Choosing to save his head rather than his pride, Syzoth complimented the queen, "So poised and sure of yourself," turning to the audience he said, "Take notes. This is how a sovereign carries herself."

Syzoth gulped as he asked the next question, "My queen, while you are radient as ever, I must ask—and it looks completely stunning with your purple clothes—what has happened to your skin and eyes?"

Sindel quickly examined her hand and arm, "Are you trying to ask if I'm still a revenant?"

Reptile nodded.

"My dear lizard, I did this to my self by harvesting the souls of all rebel Edenians long before Quan Chi ever touched me."

"I understand that not everyone accepts that he's the party responsible for your death?"

"I don't understand why not. He murdered the Shirai Ryu just to play head games with Hanzo Hasashi, and spent millennia manipulating every decision Shinnok ever made. It's not like murdering the rightful queen of Outworld and Edenia is beyond him."

"No, it's not beyond him, but corrupting yourself by harvesting innocent souls should be beyond you!" A voice called from the audience. Reptile tried to locate its source.

"Who are you?" Sindel called out.

"I'm you!" The woman stood to reveal that she was identical to Sindel apart from not having gray skin or glowing eyes.

"What is going on here?" Reptile demanded.

"I'm Sindel in one of the previous timelines, and in my version of history Quan Chi did not kill me. I sacrificed myself to create a protective ward around Earthlream."

The crowd started cheering. _This _was the Sindel they remembered, the Sindel they wanted.

"So, you are my weaker counterpart from this timeline," the evil Sindel said menacingly.

Reptile now felt brave enough to blurt out, "She has just confirmed it herself—Shao Khan's current Queen is not the Sindel from our timeline!"

"Shut up, lizard!" Evil Sindel wrapped her hair around Reptile and flung him into one of the cameras.

"I used to be exactly like you," Evil Sindel said to her good counterpart, "Weak, compassionate, but our paths diverged when Shao Khan conquered Edenia. I saw then that only the strong survived. I saved myself and Kitana by surrendering to Shao Khan and killing Jerrod myself."

"Traitor!" Good Sindel screamed.

"Survivor!" Evil Sindel pointed to herself.

"Not if you ask your Quan Chi!" That definitely stung. "What did all of your treachery and backstabbing get you in the end? You died in your timeline just like I did in mine."

"At least I didn't kill myself," the evil one hissed, "So I kept more self-worth than you did, Mrs. Miserable Trophy life."

Good Sindel let out a scream that broke the glass in all of the cameras.

A dazed Reptile looked all around to see if even one camera was still getting this epic Kombat.

"I sacrificed myself to protect Khan's next target from sharing Edenia's fate. You sold out your loyalty for personal gain. You're the trophy wife!"

The good Sindel punched the evil one in the jaw, only to receive a kick in her abdomen. Evil Sindel tried to follow with an uppercut, but good Sindel blocked her, sidestepped, and tripped her. Evil Sindel got to her feet and let out a sonic scream just as Reptile grasped a still functioning camera.

Pointing it to himself, he said, "Folks this is Chaosrealm-level insanity. Two alternate versions of the same woman are fighting each other to be the only remaining Sindel!"

"Shao Khan likes me; Mileena likes me!" The evil undead Sindel screamed. "No body wants you!" She struck the good Sindel in the cheek.

"Oh, no? Ask the fanbase!" Good Sindel rubbed her cheek with one hand and pointed to the crowd with the other.

"Sindel! Sindel! Sindel!" The audience erupted into loud cheers.

"What is that supposed to prove? We're both Sindel," Evil Sindel said. Immediately, the audience began booing.

"I think they've spoken," Good Sindel said.

"Ooh!" Evil Sindel huffed at charged at good Sindel. The good siren queen stepped aside. Evil Sindel was now on a collision course with the audience. At the last minute, good Sindel swung her head and with a massive sweep of her hair tossed her evil counterpart backwards and sent her flying into Reptile.

The host dropped his camera and fell to the floor.

Evil Sindel's buttocks lay heavily on Syzoth's head. She growled and said, "Get off me, Lizard," before standing and kicking Syzoth in the ribs.

"Ow…" Syzoth moaned, almost totally insensible from the pain. It didn't really matter though. He was conscious of the fact that his ratings were going the roof, if listless about everything else.

"This timeline isn't big enough for two Sindels!" Evil Sindel crouched as she prepared to loose a sonic scream that sent good Sindel flying backwards into the audience—specifically into Ermac's lap.

"We remember you," the red clad collection of souls said, "When one of us ruled Edenia…"

"Jerrod?" Sindel asked

"He is here," Ermac pointed to himself.

Sindel, happy to be reunited with her first husband kissed Ermac where his facemask where his mouth would be if he had full physical form.

There were noticeable "Aw"s from practically everyone excluding the angry evil Sindel on stage and the semiconscious Syzoth.

"You're pathetic!" Evil Sindel said. "First, I beat you, then you pick Ermac to be your lover? He's a henchman! He's only a little better than Baraka or this moron," she said, pointing to the still dazed Reptile.

Good Sindel got to her feet and pointed to her evil counterpart. "Ermac is not my lover. He's a collection of souls. One of them, however, happens to be my dead husband." She through a look at Ermac and smiled for the fraction of him that was once Jerrod.

"So part of him used to be your husband," Evil Sindel said. "I think it says something about your taste in men that you still love him when he's a soul fragment. You can hang on to your soul fragment! I've traded a king for an emperor!"

Good Sindel began walking steadily back to the to evil Sindel's position.

"I have three words for you: round two, fight!"

The Sindels began fighting again just as Reptile sat up.

"What did I miss?"

Syzoth scurried offstage carrying the camera. Taking a vacant seat, he squared the lens midway between the two Sindels.

Good Sindel kicked evil Sindel in the face. Evil Sindel responded by throwing her long hair like a whip, but good Sindel caught the end of it and yanked, pulling evil Sindel face first toward the floor. She tried to stand but good Sindel loosed a siren scream that kept her evil counterpart clutching her ears. Good Sindel quickly ran towards her, maintaining the scream all the while, and kicked her on the side of her head. Evil Sindel moaned and collapsed, unconscious.

"Sindel wins," Syzoth said. He noticed one of his Tarkatn employees loitering by the exit.

"You!"

The Tarkatan started quivering.

"Drag the evil one off stage and then hold the camera for me!"

Reptile glanced around the set. None of his other employees were there. They all must have run away during the Sindels' fight.

_Typical. It's impossible to find good help in this realm._

Reptile kept the camera focused on good Sindel while the Tarkatan drug evil Sindel off stage.

"So, your majesty," Reptile began, still seated in the audience, "You mentioned you were from an alternate timeline?"

"No," Sindel said, "I'm from this one. Kitana and Liu Kang freed me from my revenant state."

"So, the weird one was you from the timeline where Shao Khan killed everyone on the pyramid? I thought you were good in that timeline too."

By now the Tarkatan had returned. Reptile handed him the camera and took his original seat in the host's chair while Sindel seated herself on the couch.

"To answer your question, I'm not sure which timeline she came from. I think it's very far removed from this one and Kronika just recruited her to mess with everyone's heads. Unlike Shinnok, she's actually competent."

"So, Sindel, you must be quite proud of the Kitana of this timeline, being an Elder Goddess and all that."

"Quite, though I worry about the actor and the other monk on her council."

"Cage and Kung Lao?"

"That would be them."

"I can understand how Liu Kang might want an old friend on the council, but other than friendship, what exactly qualifies Kung Lao? And it's a complete mystery why either of them wanted Cage."

"A week ago, I would've blamed it on Sonya, but after hearing her view of him, i'm less inclined to do so. Now I think it's more like Liu Kang and Kitana recruited Sonya for beating the squid titan, Sonya recruited Cassie, and Cassie recruited her father."

"Such rampant nepotism," Syzoth clicked his tongue. "Makes one worry for the realms."

"Not just the realms, but entire timelines," Sindel added. "That's what doomed the last council. Shinnok and Cetrion got to be Elder Gods just because their parents were Titans. And Shao Khan and Raiden got to be protectors of Earthrealm and Outworld just because Shinnok was their father,"

"And we can confirm that is the case for Shao Khan. He told everyone the DNA results on this show," Reptile looked at the camera before turning back to face Sindel, "Which would technically make Shinnok your father-in-law."

"Yes, the literal father-in-law from hell."

"Quan Chi was the real ruler of the Netherrealm, and Shang Tsung in Outworld. Shao Khan is a meat head and Shinnok is just a sad pathetic looser."

Sindel's eyes became fixed on nothing for a moment while she considered something deeply.

"No," she shook her head and resumed eye contact with Reptile, "No, it's something evil me would think of."

"Do tell," Reptile said,

"Evil me, Quan Chi, Shang Tsung, D'vorah, and Kano could form a council where at least there would be checks and balances."

"It might actually work," Reptile mused.


	9. Nitara

Nitara, then Kuai Liang, then I've got a request for Cassie

"So in short, that is why you'll never see Spawn, Joker, Freddie, or Jason on this program," Syzoth finished his opening monologue. "Even the undead and criminally insane have agents these days," Reptile paused for the audience to laugh. "But speaking of the undead, my guest tonight is the one and only Vampire Kombatant—Scarle—" Syzoth coughed—"Sorry, Fruedian slip-Nitara!"

A scantily clad dark-haired woman with batlike wings glided onto stage. Half of the audience erupted into wild cheers. The other half just stared at her, confused. She ignored the silent ones and basked in the adoration of her loyal fans.

She turned to face Syzoth and shook his hand. Amidst the cheering she sat down on the couch and brushed her hand through her hair.

Once everyone was quiet, Reptile asked her, "So with all the timelines colliding, just which Nitara are you, might I ask?"

"So, which timeline am I from? Let's see. The last thing I remember before time was broken was fighting a cyborg in front of a pyramid,"

"Ah, sounds like the _Armageddon_ timeline. You should be glad time got interrupted. From what I understand, Shao Khan killed everyone in that timeline, and this one only exists because Raiden sent a message to his past self. So, this timeline is essentially just a reboot of the last one."

"Ah, so you're not my Reptile then?"

"No, and who says I'm yours? I'm saving myself for Chameleon,"

"You were straight in my timeline-"

"I mean 'Khameleon,' with a 'k.'"

"Ah, yes, my mistake."

"So by your inuendos, I take it we were close in your timeline?"

"Not really, just a typical master-slave relationship."

"Ah, I've actually been in quiet a few of those, though Mileena was the only one to—" Syzoth let his voice trail off.

"The only one to what?" Nitara said.

"Never mind," Reptile said emphatically. "So long as its teen-rated, what did I do for you?"

"I didn't keep you around all that long. You helped me strand Cyrax in Outworld, then I let you go."

Somehow, Syzoth got the sense that she wasn't telling him everything. "That's all?"

"You were devolving and drooling acid everywhere—I didn't really want to keep you."

Reptile nodded, "I have vague memories of devolving—happens to male Zaterrans when we go too long without a clear purpose in our lives."

"Yeah, you were basically more animal than sentient when that was happening."

"So why did you need to strand Cyrax?"

"I needed a cyborg with body armor to pass the lava barrier to get to the orb Shao Khan used to merge my homeworld of Vaeternus with Outworld. Unfortunately, Crax and Sektor are both dead in this timeline, and neither Smoke nor Sub-Zero is a Cyborg now."

"Cyrax isn't dead, so much as offline. The Lin Kuei have his body. Kuai Liang is a pretty reasonable guy. He promised to restore Cyrax's human form, but if you really explain why you need a cyborg, I think they can arrange something."

"This only worked last time because Cyrax had no other option. I need to find some way to force Kuai Liang to cooperate."

"Totally not necessary, but you can try if you think you need to. It will give me more material for my monologues at any rate."

"Do not underestimate me, lizard," Nitara said defensively, "The last time you did so you became Onaga's vessel."

"Ah, so that's where that memory came from," Reptile said, letting out a sigh of contentment. "I knew the Dragon King traumatized me in one timeline, now I—" Syzoth paused mid-sentence, his eyes narrowing, "How do you know about that? What exactly did you do?"

"Get harassed by a Zaterran who didn't know when to leave well enough alone," Nitara said in an accusatory tone. "You followed us to Onaga's incubation chamber, where Shao Khan kept the orb, demanding something about the knife I'd promised you or something."

"That doesn't sound like me, getting sentimental over a knife, unless…was it from Zaterra?"

"Would you care that much if it was fake?"

Reptile stood, "That is low! Buying my loyalty with an alleged artifact of my home, and then not even giving me the fake item? At least Shao Khan paid my health insurance!"

"Put yourself in my position, Reptile. I needed someone who could spit acid to damage Cyrax's interdimensional teleporter, and I had an imitation Kirehashi blade on hand. The real ones were used by Zaterran warriors, you are a Zaterran warrior. I used what was on hand."  
"Then why didn't you let me keep it?" Syzoth asked.

"I don't know. Maybe I didn't want you to find out it was fake. Maybe I'm just used to betraying people and like keeping up with practicing."

"So, you didn't send Cyrax back to Erathrealm either?"

"No, he could actually hurt me and was not getting possessed by a dragon with the powers of an Elder God."

Reptile tried to sit back down but missed the chair and his rear end collided painfully with the floor, However, the Saurian ninja did not notice. All that was on his mind was that he had gotten screwed over by a boss who kept their promises to someone else once again. He wasn't going to accept this!

Getting back to his chair, he smiled until he felt that his anger was under his control. Through gritted teeth he said, "So you betray people you get to help you, and only hold up your end if they can hurt you back? That's very cynical, Nitara."

"I do what I have to survive. I'm a manipulator. You're a sniveling toady. That's how we get on in Outworld."

"In the parts run by Shao Khan and Mileena. I switched my allegiance to Kotal Khan, who actually respects those under his command. Now I'm a high ranking official. He'd probably try to improve things for the vampires too, if you didn't get on his bad side."

"Didn't he kill all the Tarkatans in this timeline?"

"Like I said, you don't want to get on his bad side. It was all part of his campaign against Mileena, so kudos to him for that. She was the worst boss ever."

"I thought I was?" Nitara said defensively.

"No, you just cheated me. She violated me…physically."

Nitara gaged.

"No, not pleasant to live through, though I think Onaga's mind rape might be even worse, and that is indirectly your fault."

"I didn't make you follow us. You had to have your precious Kirehashi! What happened with Onaga was your own fault."

"Except if you hadn't promised me the stupid blade in the first place, I would have never been following you and Mustard trying to get it."

"Mustard?" Nitara asked quizzically.

"Cyrax is Mustard; Sektor is Ketchup. Any veteran kombatant knows that."

"Is there a Mayo?"

"Not that I'm aware of. Smoke from your timeline and Sub-Zero from mine don't really have color schemes inspired by Earthrealm condiments."

"No, I guess not," she concurred. "So how do you remember Onaga? That happened in my timeline."

"I guess having your body possessed by the Dragon King in any timeline is enough to send memory echoes to any version of yourself."

"Has Onaga ever surfaced in your timeline?" Nitara asked.

"Our timelines hadn't diverged all that much back while he was still khan, so I'm guessing his incubation chamber is still somewhere underground in Outworld. Shinnok might be trying to raise him though. Thinks he's the reincarnation of his dad, Norbert."

Nitara tried to keep a straight face and giggled despite herself. "Norbert? You're serious?"

"That was the One Being's name when he was still one of the Titans."

"Isn't Shinnok Shao Khan's father?"

"Hard to believe when you compare the two, but the DNA confirms it. Shinnok is trying to build a relationship with his estranged son, while Khan wants nothing to do with the old man."

"And Onaga and Shao Khan are enemies, so what is Shinnok thinking?"

"Don't apply reason to anything the Elder God of Death does. You will only hurt yourself. Worst case scenario he will awaken Onaga, unintentionally cause Shao Khan's death, get killed himself, and just set up things for another Earthrealm champion to save the day in another tournament."

"You sound certain."

"I've seen enough timelines, and am pretty sure that their clan matriarch, Kronika, doesn't want her hubby returning."

"Reptile," Nitara said as if her breath had been taken, "I've just had a brilliant idea and, surprisingly, it's all thanks to you."

"Dare I ask?" Syzoth said, the dread in his voice being at least half legitimate.

"It's so simple. Kronika doesn't want the One Being—

"—His name's Norbert—"

"—to be restored. The main way he gets to come back is through realms being merged. Just get Kronika to change history so that Shao Khan never conquers Vaeternus."

"Why don't you just ask Liu Kang and Kitana? They're the keepers of the hourglass now."

"I know Kitana from my timeline. She only cares about Edenia. She'd only replace Outworld's dominion over the realms with an Edenian one."

"I persuaded her to separate Zaterra from both Outworld and Earthrealm in the next timeline, and all it took was some emotional pleading, and Liu Kang talking some sense into her at first."

"But after I manipulated Cyrax—"

"Different timeline, they don't really know Cyrax in this one."

"If they are the keepers of the hourglass then they know all timelines—"

"Only the ones that have already happened. This is a period of chaos were they are all spilling over. It can't last too much longer."

"But how to get them to trust me?"

"Maybe you just go to them without scheming behind their backs to force their hand?"

"But I need to be sure they will agree—no, I'm going to Kronika."

"This should be interesting."

"She wants her old job back and will owe me if I can help her get it."

"You do realize that Liu Kang beat her alone? Now he has Kitana and a council of new Elder Gods to help him," Reptile looked at the vampire as though she were insane-no, stupid.

"Kitana and Liu Kang are the leaders," she said emphatically, "Kronika only needs to defeat them, and you are wrong about something, Reptile."

"Really? What?"

"Last time, Liu Kang had Raiden to help him. I'd take Raiden over Kitana any day."

"Really? Other than immortality he's not that much more powerful than a mortal."

"Silence!" Nitara stood up. "I have a plan now!"

"One which I have a vested interest in opposing. Your new enemies have already promised to free my realm," Syzoth glared at her.

"And how are you going to stop me?"

"Easy," Reptile slid his chair back and pulled a cellphone out of a drawer on the desk. He dialed a number and put the phone to his tympanic membrane.

"Hi, Sonya, Reptile here."

Nitara could vaguely hear a voice on the other side, but couldn't make out anything distinct.

"What's she saying?" The vampire asked.

Syzoth held up his free hand with an open palm signaling Nitara to be quiet. He continued his conversation as if there had been no interruptions.

"I'm doing well, thanks, but listen, I need to warn you that there is a crazy vampire from another timeline who is trying to help Kronika get her job back."

Sonya said something.

"Yeah, she wants her old realm back, which I can totally understand, but she thinks Liu Kang and Kitana won't give it to her unless she forces them. I know, complete idiot. Anyway, if Kronika shows up, do you think you could…great! Thanks!"

Reptile put the phone back in the drawer.

"Sonya, she worked with Cyrax."

"In your timeline, I suppose. In this one she beat Cthulhu."

"Who?"

"Kronika's boss. The leader of the Titans. A sapient giant squid."

Nitara felt the color drain away from her skin as Reptile spoke.

"So, I'm—

-Going to loose," Syzoth interrupted.

"Why did you do this?"

"Payback, dear Nitara, payback. But look on the bright side…you can still beg,"


	10. Sub-Zero or Sub-Zero? Or Frost?

I still do not own Mortal Kombat.

Syzoth stared at his audience. "Family can be a great thing that you miss when its gone. Just ask me, just ask Hanzo Hasashi. On the other hand, family can suck. Our next guest has a homicidal undead brother and an apprentice who is distant relative with a superiority complex. Give it up for the Grandmaster of the Lin Kuei, Sub-zero himself, Kuai Liang!"

The blue-clad Cryomancer walked onto the set to tremendous applause, freezing the moisture in the air behind him to create the temporary effect of a small icy blizzard that quickly dissipated.

Reptile reluctantly put forward his hand to shake Kuai Liang's. Surprisingly it was the average human body temperature, just slightly warmer than a Zaterran's.

Syzoth motioned to the first guest chair and Kuai Liang took his seat.

"So, Kuai Liang," Reptile began, "How is the Link Kuei these days?"

"A bit of both good and bad," Kuai Liang said, "Our alliance with the Shirai Ryu is holding and we've got Cyrax back, but we've lost Frost and Sektor has started a rival clan called the Tekunin."

"Yes, didn't Ketchup used to be your Grandmaster?"

"The Clan's yes. I was fortunate enough to be a revenant during his time as Grandmaster."

"I've never heard anyone call being a revenant 'fortunate' before."

"Speaking as someone who has been both a cyborg and a revenant, being a cyborg is far worse. As a revenant you are mostly numb. Cyborgs feel all the technology sticking in our bodies, are constantly nauseous from no solid food and go to the bathroom in our armor."

"Gross," Reptile said, "And Sektor actually wants to be one?"

"He's a well-known sadist. I think he's also a closet masochist."

"Speaking of cyborgs, how's Cyrax doing?"

"Well he spends most of his time offline. I made a promise not to wake him up until we find a way to turn him back into a human."

"That's a tall order, considering you had to go through being a revenant before you came back."

"You're talking to the organization that founded the Cyber Initiative. We can afford it—probably."

"Yes, well the timeline's about to be reset, so I guess it doesn't really matter,"

"On the whole, this timeline has not been kind to me. I lost my brother, my best friend, and my apprentice."

"None of them are dead, you know."

"Actually, Bi Han and Smoke are undead."

"Right, sorry."

"And Frost left me to become Sektor's apprentice."

"How's that supposed to work? He's an extreme egotist who can't tolerate what he sees as imperfection and she's an extreme narcissist who believes she has no imperfection."

"It will probably end with her becoming Grandmaster of the Tekunin standing atop Sektor's smoking body."

"You're confident she'll win."

"No, I'm confident he'll have more patience and she will crack first. Rage can impower you to do all kinds of things. Do you know what a persistent enemy Grandmaster Hasashi was over the years?"

"Pity the way things keep working out for him in every timeline. He, your brother, and I were the first stealth assassins to compete in the Tournament so I try to keep up with each of them."

"I've actually forgiven Scorpion for killing my brother. It was Quan Chi that turned him into Noob Saibot."

"Yes, I'll have to interview Quan Chi someday. We keep bringing him up all the time. But more relevant than him, I've got a second guest tonight who actually requested to be booked for the same night as you and for you to go first."

"What? Who?"

Reptile swiveled his chair to face the audience. "Folks, please give a welcome to the original Sub-Zero, Noob Saibot!"

A shadow moved from the wall, came up to Kuai Liang's feet. Sub-Zero then stood, knowing full well what to expect next. First, the shadow solidified into a viscous black fluid before further solidifying into a black garbed stealth assassin.

"Greetings, little brother," a voice seemed to whisper, yet speak loudly enough for everyone in the audience to hear…well, everyone who hadn't gone mad with cheering anyway.

"What are you doing here, Bi Han?" Kuai Liang asked.

"Here to expand my fanbase, brother."

"What use does a dead man have for fans?"

"They are all a dead man has, Kuai Liang," the wraith said, "Plus I get to feed on the darkness within their souls. Do you know how many goths like me? People who just stand around being depressed…delicious," Bi Han licked his lips.

"You've become exactly like Sektor," Sub-Zero said.

"Please don't compare me to that second-tier antagonist,"

"I thought both you and he were third-tier, doing the work for Shinnok and Shao Khan's henchmen."

"Actually, if I can point something out," Reptile said before the Cryomancer brothers looked at him, "Shinnok is actually Quan Chi's henchman rather than the other way around. He just doesn't realize it and it works better for Quan Chi to let the former Elder God think he's the boss."

"Are you insane, Reptile? Shinnok is the ruler of the Netherrealm, with his amulet-"Kuai Liang began.

"—Which is a fake. I stole the real one from a monastery in Nepal for Quan Chi. No one has seen it since," Bi Han interjected.

"But Shinnok's corrupted form—the Jinsei Chamber," Kuai Liang sputtered looking for an explanation.

"Never said it wasn't a powerful fake."

"So, you work for Quan Chi now?"

"Why not? Out of all the faction leaders, he has the best grip on what he's doing."

"I thought you didn't work for anyone."

"That will take care of itself in time,"

"Implying subtle threats against the owner of Shinnok's amulet on interrealm television isn't wise."

"Scorpion got away with worse."

"And why couldn't Quan Chi defend against him, if he had said amulet?"

"Do you really think he'd be stupid enough to keep it on him. I was hoping to find it after his death, but with all of Kronika's craziness, Quan Chi has come back from the grave."

"Didn't he kill the woman you love?"

"Sareena? We broke up. She's with undead Kabal now. Besides, I'm with someone new now."

"Really? Who'd be desperate enough to go out with you?"

"Your ex-apprentice."

Frost threw back the curtain behind Syzoth. He quickly spun his chair to face her and demanded, "How did you get in here? We book appearances on this show!" Then Reptile said more to himself, "Honestly, what do I pay those Tarkatans to just…agh!"He screamed as Frost encased him in a solid block of ice.

"Frost," Kuai Liang, said "So you've left Sektor for Bi han?"

"No, I'm still Sektor's apprentice. Bi Han and I just serve each other's physical needs. The Tekunin have a strict abstinence policy, which I'm abolishing a soon as I kill Sektor."

"You do know that you're going about it all wrong. Sektor loves this shows, so he knows your coming after him now. Your advantage was in surprising him and overwhelming him with your rage—the only constructive thing you could do with it."

"Do you really think Sektor can stand against me and Bi Han?"

"And after we take down Sektor we're going after Shinnok and Quan Chi," Bi Han added.

"I don't believe this!" Kuai Liang said.

"You never believed in my talent! Sektor only saw it as an extension of his own! At least Bi Han sees me as an equal."

"Yes, whatever you say, dear," Bi Han said, trying to dismiss Frost's statement.

"He's just using you to get control of the Tekunin for him, you know?"

"So? His reasons for helping me can remain his. Soon I will be grandmaster of my own clan."

"And what will you do with it? You know he's going to expect you to use it against Quan Chi as soon as you're in command."

"I suppose fair's fair. He did help me get it after all."

"But once he has the amulet, he'll just be another boss over you."

Frost looked back at Noob Saibot.

"Don't listen to him, baby. He's just jealous that we have a plan to rule the timeline that can actually work!"

"But," Frost raised her cybernetic hand and pointed one finger to Bi Han, "Only one of us can wear Shinnok's amulet."

"We can take turns?" Bi Han suggested, before realizing that there was no hope of winning. "Crap, yes I want it for myself. You practically already knew this. Look, we can stick together until we get the amulet then betray each other. We both need help to take down Sektor, and we both need his Tekunin to stand a chance against Quan Chi."

"Really," Frost said growing impatient, "Johnny Cage took Sektor down no problem, and Kuai Liang did too, before the timeline got reset."

"My brother and the actor both have far more experience than you do. I have far more experience than you do. I could easily take Sektor by myself, but I need a cyborg to control the Tekunin."

"How dare you!" Frost said. "No one uses me!"

"Kronika did, so did Sektor. Really the only one who hasn't is my little brother over there," Noob Saibot pointed to Sub-Zero.

"But, he-" Frost kept trying to find words. "He always-"

"Criticized you? That's part of being a sifu."

Kuai Liang stepped forward, "I pushed you hard because I always saw great potential in you, Frost. Really, I still do. Come back to the Lin Kuei"

She seemed desperate for acceptance, but something held her back. "Can I resume my training to become the next grandmaster."

Sub-Zero's words shocked, "Well, I just don't see how it's possible anymore."

"What?" Frost said, not quite believing what she heard though she herself had been expecting it. "Why?"

"Because no one trusts you anymore, and even I don't trust you in a position of leadership."

Frost stared at the floor, eyes smoldering. She formed an ice blade and slowly turned her head to look at it.

"So I'm not good enough for anyone's clan. Fine," She turned her eyes toward Kuai Liang, "I'll become grandmaster by killing you!"

Frost drew her blade back only to fall to the ground listless when a shard of eyes flew in to her skull.

Bi Han and Kuai Liang both turned to see a hyperventilating Syzoth standing amidst broken chunks of ice.

"Never freeze a cold-blooded lifeform! I can't generate my own body heat as it is!"

The angry Zaterran glared at Bi Han. "Why did you bring her with you? You know how unstable she is."

Bi Han shrugged his shoulders as he was about to speak, but Reptile shut him off. "I know you have a score to settle with your brother, but I thought we were square."

"Is this any worse than the time you had two Sindels on?"

"They didn't both plan ahead with me to fight each other. I'd have expected something like this from Shao Khan or Mileena, Noob, but not you."

"Can the Lin Kuei keep Frost?" Kuai Liang asked.

"Sure, just don't let her escape, or I'll kill her."

"Assuming Sektor doesn't first," Bi Han said.

"You actually don't want a go at her?" Sub-Zero asked his brother.

"She never crossed me, just grew disillusioned. I'm really angrier with you for this, little brother."

"I only sped things up. She'd figure out you were just using her eventually."

"But hopefully by then, I would have had Shinnok's real amulet. Now the only one who knows where it is is Quan Chi."

"Are the realms really worse off with the amulet in his hands than yours, big brother?"

"Probably not, but I am. I could have been the boss…"

"Now _you _sound like Frost," Kuai Liang said.

"Fair point," Noob said, "but I've worked to get where I am today."

"Worked?" Kuai Liang snorted, "Scorpion killed you."

"I killed him first, so technically he and I are even."

"And you are now what he used to be—a revenant working for Quan Chi."

"I'll have the last word on the albino Oni before this is over."  
"Unfortunately, this program is over," Syzoth interjected.

"But we've barely said anything!" Kuai Liang said.

"Your brother should have thought before he brought along your apprentice. Our agents can talk if you the two of you want another go at it, but next time no apprentices."


	11. Cassie

I'm still not Ed Boon. Now that evil Sindel is canon, my fic is ruined. Fortunately, I'm a master of dialogue based retcon. Cassie is this chapter and I've got requests for Kotal, Ermac, and D'vorah.

"Everything has gone crazy lately. Shinnok's mom, the evil clan matriarch Kronika has turned out to be as hapless as her son," Syzoth said. "Just as everything he did was manipulated by Quan Chi, her grand scheme was manipulated by Shang Tsung, and until either he or Liu Kang claim the hourglass the timeline is up for grabs. Knowing what it is to work for Shang Tsung, I can only say, 'Go, Liu Kang!' and I'm sure those are Shao Khan and Quan Chi's sentiments too."

The audience laughed.

"Speaking of our former emperor it turns out he's remarried, to the 'good' Sindel. She's definitely from the same timeline as everyone else but was just pretending about her alignment. Actually makes me sad for the evil one. At least she was honest. I know Kitana is disappointed. And our guest tonight knows all about parents disappointing them. Give it up for Shinnok's Bane, Cassandra Cage!"

Cassie entered the studio to thunderous applause. She shook Reptile's hand and took a seat.

"So Cassie, I've met both your parents. Your dad's a total joke but your mom is pretty badass. Who do you think you take after more?"

"Well I like to think I'm a badass but I've got a pretty good sense of humor too. I enjoy roasting Liu Kang. He beat Shao Khan, I beat Shinnok, so we tease each other about who's the greatest of all time."

"Please, Shinnok is not in Shao Khan's league."

"Shinnok is Shao Khan's dad."

"And Johnny Cage is yours, but you don't see me taking that out on you."

"Yeah," Cassie chuckled, "I get that all the time."

"Speaking of Mommy and Daddy, do they work well together as Elder Gods?"

"Interesting story with that one," Cassie said. "Mom only accepted Dad back to make things easier for me, but I don't want to be a member of the team."

The audience broke out in murmuring.

"You're passing up being an Elder God?" Syzoth asked, disbelieving.

"Actually, yeah. I don't want to be responsible for shaping history or maintaining balance between the realms."

"It's not like Cassie Cage to shirk her responsibilities."

"My responsibilities are completing the mission, watching out for my soldiers, and otherwise having a normal life."

"And Sonya's ok with this?"

"It doesn't matter. I turned her down."

"And your mom just took it?"

"The Sonya from timeline is my mom. This one has no more life experience than I do."

"Disrespectful whelp," Reptile coughed.

"Oh no, I respect her, but there are some lines I will not cross."

"Do you know what is like to have the pressure of shaping trillions of destinies on you?"

"Not really. The closest I can imagine is parenthood, being one of only three Zaterrans left in the realms."

"If you took my place as an Elder God, you could rewrite the timeline so that Zaterra never gets conquered."

Syzoth paused, licked his fangs, and said, "Maybe it could work." Then Reptile tilted his head. "But you know, your mom and Liu Kang are giving out these appointments on a friend by friend basis. I'm not in your circle of trust."

"They'll be desperate to replace me," Cassie said. "Go for it."

"I think I will. But you have already given me a great idea for a backup plan."

"Do tell."

"Liu Kang chose Kitana. Kitana chose Jade. None of them trust me but Jade trusts my buddy Kotal. I ask him to take up your mantle and Jade will support him."

"Good plan."

"Thanks. Now does Jacqui also want out?"

"She's mainly doing this for her dad, but she wants to rewrite his past. Make it less traumatic."

"The temptations of the hourglass," Syzoth mused.

"She has no more intention of being an Elder God than I do. She wants to fix things for her dad and get back to marry Takeda."

"I'm surprised she," Reptile bit his tongue before he could say anything else. Cassie had just provided him a way in, and he was about to waste it.

"Perhaps you and Jacqui leave. You're down two members. Kotal joins. Jade vouches for him. I join; Kotal vouches for me.

"You scheming lizard," Cassie said laughing.

"I worked for Shang Tsung for centuries. You pick a few things up."

"Anyway, you and Kotal have my votes, if I can persuade Jacqui."

"Why are you so eager to get back to a normal life?"

"I've seen what success and too much responsibility do to people. I'm Sonya and Johnny's daughter. I've picked up a few things. I've also seen enough fallen Demigods and Elder Gods."

"Does your green energy work on Titans?"

"Apparently. From what I hear I beat Kronika in one timelime."

"Do you know what happened in that reality?"

"I think I gave the hourglass to Liu Kang and Kitana."

"So, it's basically the same as this one."

"Pretty much."

"Could have been worse. Could have given it to Raiden."

"Yeah, come to think of it, you weren't involved in any of this mess with Kronika."

"I almost was. I was trapped in the Krypt on Shang Tsung's island. Heard Jax and Bi Han fighting."

"Yeah, you were probably better off. This was a crazy one."

"It still got all of us in the end?"

"That it did. But you seem determined to escape."

"Yeah, I just want to have a successful career and a family."

"You know, you are probably the most down to earth Kombatant I've interviewed."

"Thanks, Reptile," Cassie said before inquiring, "That was meant as a compliment, right?"

"No, just a statement. Everyone else is honor this, vengeance that, duty, power, respect etc. Oh, and ego. Can't forget your old man, especially when he was younger."

"You'll have to forgive his injuring you. He didn't know you were the last male of your species."

"I'm not. There's also Chameleon."

"I thought Khameleon was a girl."

"Yes, Khameleon's a girl, but Chameleon's a guy."

"What?"

"Nevermind." Reptile cleared his throat. "So, Cassie, you don't want to be an Elder God. What do you want to do? Stay in the special forces?"

"Yeah, I've kinda of gotten used to taking on demented Elder Gods and Aussie crime lords that pee in public…oh and the occasional cyberninja."

"Never call a Lin Kuei a ninja. 'Ninja' is a Japanese word, the Lin Kuei are a Chinese organization."

"Please, they are all stealth assassins and English doesn't have a word for that. Besides, the Tekunin are located in Japan now."

"Really? That's surprising considering it was Sektor's dad who had Quan Chi wipe out the Shirai Ryu."

"There are other ninja clans in Japan."

"Unless I'm mistaken, the Lin Kuei hated all of them."

"The Lin Kuei did but the Tekunin are hard up for members."

"Ah. You do know you could stop the Tekunin from ever coming into being by using the hourglass."

"I'd rather stop them the old-fashioned way."

"I admire that about you. You like getting your hands dirty. Unfortunately, to restore my species I need to use the most effective means available and that's the hourglass."

"You'll have it, or at least Kotal will. I'll work on getting Jacqui to leave for you."

"Thanks, that's all I can ask. Has Jax talked her out of changing his past?"

"He's trying to, but she's pretty determined."

"Okay, I never thought I would say this, but her getting with Takeda is more important for the future of my species than me getting with Khameleon. I need her to renounce her position as an Elder God," he angled his head and narrowed his gaze, "Just as my friend Kotal is happy to hear you are renouncing yours."

"There's a problem, Reptile. Kotal's alignment is neutral and yours is evil. All of the current Elder Gods are aligned good."

"What about Raiden?"

"Keep him away from his dad's fake amulet and he's fine."

Syzoth nodded, then blurted, "It's official? Shinnok is Raiden's dad?"

"We just got the DNA."

"I don't believe it. The entire basis for the Mortal Kombat Tournament is an eons old family drama."

"You've interviewed Shinnok, Raiden, and Shao Khan already. That only leaves Kronika and Cetrion."

"And Onaga if he really is the reincarnation of Norbet."

"I still can't believe that's the One Being's name."

"Stranger things have happened."

"But still, you used to work for Shao Khan. You can't be an Elder God."

"Jax used to work for Kronika and Liu Kang, Kitana, Kung Lao, and Jade all used to work for Quan Chi."

"They have all refused with their younger selves though. And younger them were never evil."

"Kitana and Jade worked for Shao Khan when I did though."

"But they…" Cassie stopped. "Oh, yeah…"

"And besides, Shinnok was one of the original Elder Gods and he was evil."

"Ok, Reptile you were making good points until you brought up the stuff about Shinnok. Really hurting your case."

"Oh, thanks. Look, Cassie. I'm not evil. I've just had evil bosses. Everything I've done has been to secure the future of my species."

"And I get you, but the others might not."

"I've already made inroads with Liu Kang and Sonya. Kitana's a little iffy, but I'll work with what I've got."

"Seriously though, your best bet is convincing Jade to back Kotal for taking my place and then getting him to back you for taking Jacqui's."

"Yes. There is much to be done. But if Johnny Cage can become an Elder God, there's hope for me."

"But Liu Kang, Kitana, and Mom have the final say. And so far they've tended to only hand it out to friends."

"Doesn't really sound like the best basis for entrusting responsibility," Syzoth said silencing himself. Couldn't be giving anyone any ideas for making Fujin or Nightwolf Elder Gods when he need himself and an ally to fill those slots.

"No, they should have totally gone with Fujin and Nightwolf," Cassie said.

"No!" Reptile shouted. "Do not give them any ideas!"

"Just saying," Cassie interjected.

"Just keep working on Jacqui and persuading your mom of my uses."

"Will do," Cassie said, "If you can demonstrate why you and Kotal would make better Elder Gods than Fujin or Nightwolf."

"Traitor!" Syzoth hissed at her.

"No, no, the more I think about, if we were choosing who was the most qualified and not just who are our friends it would be them."

"I need this job for my species!"

"You didn't want it until you found out I was quitting. If this is really about restoring your species talk to Fujin and Nightwolf like you did Liu Kang, Kitana, and Mom. They're pretty reasonable."

"I will talk to them as a backup plan. I still want those job slots for me and Kotal."

"I thought you wanted to be with Khameleon?"

"I want to repopulate my species, and, truth be told, I just miss other Zaterrans. I don't even know her."

"But you want to, don't you?"

"Yes," Reptile said slowly, "I suppose I do."

"And if you became an Elder God on Kotal's recommendation, there's no place left for her, and she has no one's recommendation anyway."

Syzoth let his jaw drop.

"Think of it this way," Cassie said, "You were having to choose between a possible romance and saving your species. This way you can have both."

"But, I…" Reptile struggled to find what to say next.

"You know what? I'll just talk to Fujin and Nightwolf myself about the Zaterran situation and ensure that they help you."

"I…I…I," Syzoth stammered.

"Yeah, I'm a huge fan of your show, and think you have had to put up with a lot," Cassie said, "So, it's the least I could do."

_Hold on_, Reptile thought. _Just who exactly interviewed who here?_


End file.
